I'm Dying
by The Perfectly Imperfect One
Summary: This is a human story and it is about how Rose is deathly ill. There is no possible way for her to survive... or is there? Almost all V.A. characters are in this story. Enjoy!
1. I'm Dieing

I woke up screaming, just like i always did. The pain in my lower abdomen was too much. My mother had stopped rushing in to my room every time i wokeup because it just happened too often nowadays. I didn't really mind, i had been getting tired of her hysterics and the sobs as she whimpered that she didn't want me to go because i was all she had left.

_Imagine how i feel. I mean, i'm the one that's going to die. _

That thought led me back to six months ago, when i got the news.

_I sat on the white bed, anxious for the thing that had to tell us. My mom was fidgeting, worried that something might be wrong._

_"Rose's cat scan showed something very odd... there is some unknown disease in her uterus and that is why she is in so much pain alot of the time." said and waited a couple seconds for it to sink in. "I'm so very sorry to tell you this but.. we have no way to treat this. Within three years Rose is going to die. I'm sorry."_

**_Three years.. thats not a very long time._**_I thought. _

_"And.. how long at least would i have?" I asked._

_"A year, or in that area." he replied._

It's been three months since i went to see Dr. Bins and i got the terrible news. Since then i have been at home or, on good days, at school with Liss, Mason, Mia and Eddie. Oh and Adrian. Of course Dimitri never notices me but i very much notice him. I just can't keep my eyes off his sexy long, dark hair and i can't help evesdropping on his conversations with Christian and Stan. Oh how i hated Stan. If i could i would so damage his baby maker. But of course i would probably go to juvi for that. So, i just sticked to punches and slaps and others of the like.

Stan was in almost every class i take. The only Stab-free class i had was Spanish and that was my very favourite. Stan made it his job to bug me. But then again he did hang out with that dick Jessie so i definately see where he gets it.

I looked at my clock. 6:34. Good. I can shower and then i will go to school. I haven't seen Liss or Mia in like a week.

When i was out of the shower i got dressed in these cute super-skinny jeans and a tight black, long-sleeved v-neck. I let my hair fall down normally and i put a bit ogf mascara on. I mean come on. Whoever really sits in front of thier mirror for an hour and does this are pricks. Except Liss and Mia. I smiled. My friends were the most girly girls i have ever met. I love them just the way they are.

I caught the bus just in time and found myself a seat. At school i went to my locker that just happened to be beside Mia and Lissa's.

" Heyy! i hope you guys haven't given up on me!" I tried to act as cheery as i possibly could by i knew they didn't buy it. I still hadn't told them about my disease yet and i don't think i'm ready yet.

" Oh my shit! You missed it! CHristian asked me out!" She squealed.

I knew that she liked Christian but i didn't know that she knew him.

I gaped "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday! He asked me at lunch! He said that he had thought i was cute for awhile and it had taken him that long for him to pluck up his courage and ask me!"

I smiled. _Good. At least someone is happy._

The bell rang. "Shit! i gotta go to my class buit I'll meet you guys at the usual spot at lunch okay? Bye!"

I got to first period just in time. I sat down beside Adrian, quite reluctantly, since there were no other seats left and then Math class began. The rest of my classes went by pretty fast and i didn't really pay much attention. I mean what's the point? I'm going to die anyways right?

At lunch we went to the table we always sat at that just happened to be next to the table that Dimitri and Christian sat at. I stared longingly at Dimitri. Just then the announcements rang on and called my name.

"_Rose Hathaway please come to the office please. Rose Hathaway! Bring your bag too!"_Th lady chirped.

I stood up. Eddie and Mason sent me questioning looks and i just shrugged. I arrived at the office with my bag about ten minutes later. I saw my mother waiting there with a very worried expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

She just shook her head. She motioned for me to go outside.

Once we were in the car she finally explained.

"The doctors office just called and they said that they needed to talk to us. They said something about a cure."

My heart lifted. "Really?" It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Yes."

When we got there we were ushered straight into ' office. He smiled at us. His gray hair shone in the sinlight and he seemed very happy indeed.

"I think that i've found a solution to the disease. The disease is swimming around your uterus so we thought if you were to have a baby that it would stop the disease." he said excitedly.

" So, what your saying is that she needs to get pregnant?" My mother asked.

"Yes." he answered.

My heart was racing now. "I'll do it!" But i still wasn't very happy. I never really planned on having a child. I mean, its not as if i'd need one. Except now, i guess i kinda do. I mean i still don't really want a kid but hell, if it keeps me alive then i'm all for it.\

Theres just one problem. I don't have a boyfriend. I mean i know Mason likes me and that Adrian is completely obsessed but somehow i always pictured Dimitri in mty future. I guess that's not going to happen. But i didn't want to think about that right now. I wanted to be happy because i could live again.

The next day we got to school and my gym teacher came onto the announcements. "_All the kids in 's classes will meet him in the multi-purpose room instead. We will be doing health for the rest of the week_."

I sighed. "Great. Now i have to listen to his anti-bullying speaches and the sexual harrassment lectures. Why couldn't i have stayed home today?"

" 'Cuz. Then you wouldn't have seen either of us today!" Liss chirped.

"That's true Liss. K, see you later!" And with that me and Mia headed off to health class.

**K reviews are great and advice is great too!**


	2. New hope

As i entered the class all eyes were on me. I sat down next to Adrain, he was way better than Stan or Jessie.

I fidgeted while waiting for the teacher when i felt Stan's eyes boring into me. Finally i got fed up and turned around.

"May i help you!" I snapped heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, in more ways than one." He licked his lips.

"Your disgusting."spat Mia.

Mr. Lussem entered with none other than Dimitri Belikov. I smiled

" We have a knew student today class! Dimitri Belikov." He paused to gesture to a seat which Dimitri took. "There has been a change of plans and we will be doing sex ed. this week." and with that he dove right into the topic. He talked about making babies and intercousre and even though i already knew about all this it just reminded me of my predicament which i try too hard to forget and it upsets me.

_I'm dieing. I have no boyfriend to have sex with and i dont know any decent guy that would want to get me knocked up and without that i will die. The guy needs to be tested for diseases so a sperm bank is out of the question. Dead in three years. death... no...no..NO!_

I stood up and yelled "NO!"

I fled the room and ran as fast as i could to the nearest restroom. Once i got in i went into a stall and collapsed onto the floor leaning my head against the cool porcelain.

I cried and i cried. I don't cry. Crying is for the weak. But then again, it is a fact that i am diseased and dieing. So i just continued to cry. Eventually i ran dry and just sniffled. I heard the door open.

"Rose?" It was Adrian.

"Go away!" I said meekly.

"Don't make me come in there." When there was no response he walked right in. He opened the stall door and saw my puffy red eyes and his brow creased and he seemed genuinely worried. "Rose, are you alright?"

I just shook my head and strated to sob again. I leaned on him for comfort, i wanted to know that there was someone there for me. We stayed like that for awhile and the bell rang once during that time. We stayed put.

He turned to me. "Now, would you like to tell me what this is about?" He asked gently.

I told him everything. About the disease and the baby. i finished with, "...And if i dont find someone willing soon i am going to d-die." I hiccuped, my voice hitching on the last word.

Without even thinking he blurted "I'll do it! I'll get you pregnant!"

I was so caught off guard but a happy feeling bubbled up inside me.

"Thank you. You will have to get tested for alot of disease though... its okay if you're not up for that." I said.

" No. I am. I want to. I'll set a date at the doctors and if its not okay then we'll reschedule it. oh and please dont tell anyone about this. I haven't even told Mia or Liss about this yet. I wanted a normal life for the longest time i could have it." I hugged him so suddenly i almost tackled him.

He embraced me readily and kissed my head. "I promise. I promise that i will never let anything happen to you as long as i live and breath."

I just simled into the crook of his neck and for the first time, i felt like life was turning around, and as we walked down the hall, i saw a ray of hope in the mist that had been encasing my life.

" Thank you for giving me a chance." I whispered.

8888888

**Thank you so much **

PeaceLoveHappiesChick and

BelikovsMyBitch

for reviewing! i hope you liked this chapter! I know it was a little short but it kept erasing on me so i just got fed up and ended it. Reviews are still amazing!


	3. Tests, exaustion and Dimitri

I woke to the buzzing of my alarm and then realized that it was saturday. I groaned and turned to see a bright pink sticky note saying in my hand-writing :

_DO NOT GO BACK TO SLEEP! DISEASE TESTING TODAY WITH ADRIAN 12:35! IMPORTANT!_

I turned to the clock and it said 9:30. I know it seems early but we have to be there for 11:00 for one reason or another so i hurry to get ready for when Adrian is supposed to pick me up at 10:20. I was still a little unsure about letting him drive me instead of one of my parents, because he had just gotten his driver's permit and i'm not so sure that he got it without some bribery on his part.

At 10:19 I heard the doorbell and i rushed downstairs to greet Adrian. To my surprise i was greeted by Dimitri Belikov. I scrunched up my eyebrows into a very unatractive frown and he chuckled.

"Adrian told me he was going to drive you to the hospital so he could get some tests done. He said that he wanted you there for comfort which was why you were going but i didn't think that it was a very good idea for him to drive so i said-well demanded really- that i would drive. I hope you don't mind." Dimitri explained.

_Well at least Adrian didn't tell._

I grinned, " Mind? You just saved me from living one of those crash deaths from '_One thousand ways to die'."_

He smiled and gestured to the car. Adrian was shotgun. I walked up to the window, crossed my arms and lifted my eyebrows in a look that basically said '_Yeah, you wish bud. Move.'_ He sighed and got out and went into the back. This sent Dimitri into full blown laughter.

Adrian scowled at his friend. "I didn't know that you guys were friends." I said.

"Yeah we've been friends for years but we don't take much of the same classes and we have different groups but we're still close, and we watch each other's backs." Adrian said.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Dimitri replied.

" I know." Adrian joked.

I just laughed. I hadn't laughed like that for awhile and it felt good. The whole carride went like that and when we got to the hospital i wa sad that Dimitri had to go. Then i realized that he didn't.

When Dimitri parked the car he got out. "Did you guys want to tell me why you're really going in there?" Dimitri asked.

I looked at Adrian and he sent the question with his eyes. I knew how much it was hurting him to lie to Dimitri but he didn't want to break his promise to me. I nodded and Adrian sent a silent thank you with his eyes.

"Adrian, you tell him." I said.

So Adrian did. He told Dimitri everything. About my disease and the baby and what he was doing for me and why we were here. Throughout the story Dimitri kept getting shocked and he seemed trtuly sad for me.

"So this was why you fled health then was it?"

I just nodded, tears coming to my eyes. "We should go." I finally got out.

"Do you mind if i come too? I mean, i could be like a back-up plan if Adrian isn't able to."

"Thanks. Sure come, but we should hurry, it's almost 11:00."

Adrian shot a look at Dimitri that wasn't so very happy. It made me feel as if i was doing something that i was going to later regret. I just shoved the feeling off though.

We got to the office with minutes to spare. I walked up to the desk to sign in.

"Rose Hathaway." I said.

"Ah, yes. Why don't you go straight in? The Doctor figured you'd have more than one so he cleared his schedual."

I motioned for Adrian and Dimitri and they came.

"I am going to do the tests for both of you today and will send you the results for both. It will be up to you what you do with them though Rose."

I nodded. The doctor did Adrian first and labeled all the samples he took. He needed a blood, urine, saliva and for one reason or another, hair samples. He then did a CAT skan and an MRI. By the time all this was done Adrian was exausted and almost five hours had gone by.

Adrian was flushed in his face and pale everywhere else. I motioned to the bed that was in the room the doctor said we could wait in.

"No. You should rest. I slept the whole time i was getting my skans."

"Adrian I slept for a long time and then just talked to Dimitri for the lst half-hour. I couldn't sleep even if you gave me all the sleeping pills in the world. And besides. You look terrible and sick. How much blood did they take."

"Enough." Was all Adrian said before going to the bed and falling asleep. I looked at the novel Dimitri had left behind. It was a western one. I read and read and i didn't even try to hide that i had when Dimitri walked in.

He looked terrible. Like really really terrible. "I hope you don't mind." I waved the book.

He just shook his head and grunted.

The doctor entered and he saw the look on my face and said. "This is thier reaction to all the tests. They are tired and hungry and will probably neeed some taking care of. They might need some Tylenol or Advil. Take them home with you."

I nod numbly. I sat there for a bit but was brought back to the present by one thought._ Who's going to drive? I mean i can't, i never really felt the need to takke my test._

"Who is going to drive us home? I mean they can't. " I said.

"Yeah i can." Adrian said weakly.

I gave him a '_Ya right_' look. "Adrian, i don't trust your driving when you are completely concious, i'm definately not letting you drive now."

"I take the city bus so i could drive you kids home then take the bus from wherever you live Rose."

"Sounds great. When do you finish work?"

" Whenever, i cleared the day so i could take you kids home now if you like."

"That would be perfect thank you."

He drove us home and when we got there he left to go catch the bus. I took the boys inside one by one, insisting that i didn't need the doctor to help. My mother wasn't home so she wasn't a problem and i just put Adrian in the spare room and Dimitri in the other spare room. I took off thier shoes but i didn't want to take off anything else, for privacy reasons. When i finally got to go to bed it was almost 3 in the morning. It was saturday though and i could sleep in tomorrow. I left a note for the bouys saying to wake me if they needed something. As soon as my head touched the pillow i fell asleep.

8888

Thanks to:

RosalynB, Val-n-Tina, ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo and PeaceLoveHappiesChick for reviewing.

Reviews are still great and i hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Descisons Descisions

I woke up twice that night. The first time it was for about two minutes and it ws because Adeian had come to slip into my bed. The second time it was Dimitri slipping into the other side. So, when i woke up that morning i found my legs entangled with Adrians and my head resting on Dimitri's chest, his arms holding me.

I tried to ease myself out of the bed without waking the other two up, but i _did_ say that it was only an attempt. Dimitrti groaned and shifted, opening his eyes grogily. Adrian just turned over and snored.

"Shhhh.. go back to sleep." I crooned to Dimitri, strokeing his hair away from his face. I lifted his head on my lap and sat like that for awhile. After about an hour i got up to go and have a shower, kissing Dimitri on his forhead. I don`t know why though, it just seemed like the thing to do.

The nice hot water woke me up and i got out feeling refreshed and happy. But i was also only in a towel. I had kind of forgot the fact that i had two sixteen year old guys in my room. I stepped into the room and was about to drop my towel when i saw them. I let out a shrill shriek and stumbled back into the bathroom.``Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!`` I squeaked.

"Um... do you think that you could um... get the pile of clothes i left on the chaier outside the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah one sec. Rose." Adrian answered. I heard him snicker. _I bet he's looking at my bra size._ "D...nice" _Eeeeww... and my guess is confirmed. I cannot believe that i might have to sleep with this kid. I mean i couldn't hurt his feelings if he was disease free... especially since he was the one who ran to see if i was okay, not Dimitri..._

Someone banged on the door. "Here're your clothes." said Adrian.

"Took you long enough." I snapped.

I got dressed and came out, slapping Adrian in the face. His hand shot up to his cheek. "Fuck! What was that?"

Dimitri roared with laughter. "_That_ was for looking through my clothes to see my bra size!" i turned to go to the kitchen, but before i did i shot " Oh ya! Fuck you if you think im going to make you a sandwich." and i walked downstairs.

Two hours later i was sitting on the couch munching on some Doritos and watching The Vampire Diaries when i heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The thing is they weren't regular, they were sort of spread out and disconnected and i knew something was wrong. I went to the stairs to find a semi-concious Dimitri sprawled on the stairs. I gaped but didn't ask questions until he was safely on the couch.

"So... what happened? You were so lively two hours ago? And what about Adrian? is he like you? worse? better?"

"I just stood up after about two hours of reading my book and i was just so dizzy but i wanted to come down and see you.. Adrian passed out a half hour ago. But he's fine. He was just so tired."

"You. Sleep. I'm going to go check on Adrian. Don't move alright?"

He nodded. I walked up to the room and saw Adrian splayed aqwardly on the floor. I lifted him up as best as i could and put him on the bed. He looked so innocent on the bed. We all know how untrue that statement is but he still does. He is intruiging and cute. _What am i thinking? Adrian is a pot-smoking, alcohol abusing junkie. But he is sweet, i mean he is the one who ran out after me..._

I sighed and was about to turn away when i heard a whisper, barely audible but still there. "Rose,stay here, please, u-until i fall asleep."

I walked over to Adrian and sat down beside him on the bed, pulling the covers over him. I started stroking his hair softly, like i would do with a little cousin or a little sister or something. I started singing too.

"_Go to sleep go to sleep, go to sleep my little baby._

_Close your eyes, lay and rest_

_Dream dreams all through the night_

_da da dum_

_da da da dum_

_da da da dudadadududum_

_da da dum _

_da da da dum_

_and dream dreams all through the night._

Goodnight Adrian." I whispered.

I got up and walked downstairs to find an unconcious Dimitri and I decided to go and check the mail. I don't know why, usually these things take days to recieve but i was just anxious and looking for something to do. I think i just had a moment with Adrian but I couldn't be sure.

When i got to the mailbox and unlocked it there was a ton of mail. Bills Jenine never pays, junk, and medical results- wait what? They sent them already? It's only been like what? I checked my watch and did a double take. It had been twoi days... had we really slept that long? I remember waking up when it was getting light out... or was it getting dark? but i went back to sleep. I guess i was a fairly high priority patient. I guess that makes sense since i might die and all.

I walked into the living room, my heart pounding. _Should i wake them? Or wait for them to get up?...Naw._I tore into the envelope and was shocked at what i saw. Adrian's was first so i started reading.

_Adrian Ivashkov's sperm count is dangerously low, we guess because of drugs and/or alcohol. It would not be safe for Rosemary Hatheway to be impregnanted by Adrian Ivashkov as she might get the minor infection he has. The results, in more detail are stapled to this page._

The back of the page went into detail that i would rather not have read but it also stated the medication he could use to rid himself of the infection. It also said that he should stop his drug and/or alcohol abusing. _Yeah like that's going to happen._ I snorted.

I was nervous to read Dimitri's, in case he couldn't 'impregnate' me either. If Dimitri couldn't i would be right back at square one. Finally i decided to do it and i ripped open his enveloppe. It read:

_Dimitri Belikov is perfect to impregnate Rosemay Hatheway as he has nothing wrong with him in the way of infections or diseases or even viruses. It would be best done within the month of January though._

I was so immensely relieved that i cried out in joy then remebered that Dimitri and Adrian were asleep. It didn't wake anyone up though. I decided to leave the news until the boys were feeling better and i went up to my mother`s room to sleep. I took both enveloppes with me so that neither of the boyus could get sneek peeks at the results. I changed and I went straight to sleep. Happy. Oh so very happy.

**Thanks so much to:**

WiseGirl25  
Mrs. Dimitri Belikova  
ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo  
RosalynB  
Samma558  
D. Kelly  
TeamDimitriBelikov  
PeaceLoveHappiesChick

**For reviewing! I love reading your reviews and I still really love them ;) I hope you liked this chapter! I`m going to try and post another chapter As soon as possible!**


	5. Telling is not quite as easy as it seems

I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see my mother looking down at me. "Why are there two boys in my house, asleep?"

My eyes widened. "It's... it's.. they got thier tests to see who would be able to get me pregnant and... and.. they.. they just..."

Jenine relaxed. "If that's all then I'll leave." she winked. "But just one Rosie just one." She walked away and i heard the front door close quietly. I turned over and for about twenty minutes i tried and tried to get back to sleep but it was useless. I got dressed in a black tank and some grey sweats and went downstairs to eat. I found a wide awake Adrian and a semi-concious Dimitri. I realized i was holding the enveloppes and i tried to hide them but it was too late. They had both seen.

"Give them here!" Adrian demanded. He tried to snatch them from my hands but i was too quick for him.

"Ah ah ah! I've already read them" I felt them taken from my hands.

"Then you wont mind if we have a look at them then!" said a grinning Dimitri as he passed Adrian the enveloppe with his name on it.

I watched thier faces as they read through and they were both quite different expressions. Dimitri's face lit up the farther he read, Adrian's got darker and darker until i could swear i saw steam emitting from his ears.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**.

_Yes! Yes! Finally! After a full year of letting Adrian have at her i finally get a chance... that it if he is incapable._ I looked up and saw his face. _Not likely that he's going to get to love Roza now is it? All the better for me then! It is kind of sad though that we ruined a friendship over a girl, and a girl that we barely even knew at that time. But now we do and i know that we both have feelings for her still and it would be disastrous to tell Rose . I guess we'll just have to keep on like we used to..._

**Adrian's P.O.V.**

_NO! Why me? and why now? I mean, I'm sure I didn't have an infection when I fucked Mia to make Rose jealous.. i guess Mia didn't even bother to tell Rose either... it was only a week before she started going out with Eddie too... But i cannot believe that the first time that i was going to be able to have sex with Rose is ruined because of an infection caused by my obsession with drugs and alcohol... Fucking fucking fucking fuck! Dammit! Why me? WHY ME! Fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

**Rose's P.O.V.**

The expression on Adrian's face was priceless but i decided it would be best not to mock it at the moment. _I'll mock it later._ "I'm sorry about the infection and everything Adrian.. I truly am."

His face hardened. He looked at me in disbelief and annoyance. "You just don't get it do you? You don't fucking get it! I am in love with you Rosemary Hatheway and all you've done is ignore my attempts to go out with you and to flirt! I can't believe you! God! I wasted a year on you! I even ruined a friendship with Dimitri over you-"

"Wait! You guys haven't been hanging out because of a fight about _me?_ Are you fucking kidding me?" I looked at Dimitri. His eyes pleaded with me to understand. "I can't belive this. No. You guys need to go. I can't break up best friends. I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"Rose listen i didn't mean for this to happen. It doesn't matter i-" Adrian tried to fix.

"Just go." My voice quivered as i tried to keep from breacking down. I do not cry. I do not cry._I can't believe i broke up best friends.. I mean what if that happened to Liss and me? It's all my fault. It's my fault that two guys are no longer best friends. I ruined a friendship._

"Please Rose..." Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder as a final plea but i just shook it off. I heard them walk away and shut the door. I walked to my room and just sat on the bed, feeling like shit. I didn't do anything, i didn't think, i just sat. And sat. And sat. Finally i heard the doorbell ring. _Fucking leave!_ I was about to zone out again when it rang again but it just kept going. The person outside was pushing it repeatedly. I got up and grumbled to myself.

"What can they possibly want that is so damn urgent..."

I walked down the stairs, the bell still ringing and i got fed up. "I'm coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door to see Dimitri still pushing the button. He saw me and his hand dropped. Before i knew what happened he kissed me. It was fucking amazing. I melted into his arms. We were one being, connected by our lips. I sighed in contentment. Dimitri pulled away and i whined. He chuckled.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time." He said. He ran his fingers through his gorgeous long hair. "Now if you want me to leave i will." I looked at him like he was insane.

"Like hell you will!" I declared and dragged him into the house. " It is the 23 today, so we gotta get to know each other if you are gonna get me pregnant!" I joked.

"The sooner the better if you're going to get better and I am going to make sure that you do. I'll do whatever it takes to save you."He said with extreme sincerity. That comment made me blush tomatoe red.

"K so if we're going to get to know each other i need to know some of the basics. What is your favourite colour?" I said after a small pause.

"Blue, like the colour cobalt blue. You?"

"Black. I am definately not goth though. What about your favourite food?"

"Oh thats easy. My mother's homemade Syrniki. What about you?"

"Lasanga. I loooooove italian food. But i also love Yorkshire pudding." I said.

This went on for a long time and we got to know each other very well. Finally we started to play a game of I've never. Of courzse it wasn't really going very well because it was just the two of us so we decided to invite Christian, Eddie, Liss and Mia. We were going to invite Adrian too but we decided against it because I we didn't think that he was too happy with me or Dimitri.

"K who starts?" I asked.

We all looked at each other then at Eddie "Eddie!" We all chorused and laughed.

"Why is it always me?" he grumbled. "Fine ummm... I've never kissed a girl or a guy."

Almost nobody put a finger down. I saw Dimitri sneek his. I looked at Liss and Christian but thiers stayed up. I sighed and put my finger down.

Liss and Mia's eyes widened.

"What when?"

"Who?"

They shouted simultaneously. I blushed and looked down. "Dimitri..." I mumbled.

I saw them exchange a look between them. "We're going to talk about this later missy." Lissa promised.

We went on through a couple more people until it came to Dimitri. Just when he started saying it i realized what he was going to say. _I bet he knows that i haven't told them... why is he doing this? I didn't want them to find out this way._

"I've never had a disease that could kill me." He looked at me pointedly. _I could just keep my finger up... No. I'm going to do this._

I put my finger down. Now, if i had had eight fingers down they probably wouldn't have noticed me put this one down, but since i had nine fingers down, putting this one down made me lose and i put my hands down. I was hoping that even though it was pretty obvious Liss and Mia wouldn't notice but when i saw thier faces there was no pretending they hadn't.

"When was this Rose?" She asked, starting to panick. I didn't want to make her panick more but she had the right to know.

"Not was Liss, Is." Was all i could say.

888

**Thanks so much to:**

Roseboleynbelikov930  
aussie girlxoxo  
unnz4  
blackrosegoth  
ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo  
D. Kelly  
PeaceLoveHappiesChick

RosalynB

deliciouse

**For reviewing. I still really love your reviews. I'm sorry about they way i ended this chappie but i didn't know what else to do. I am also sorry about the wait, I was stuck in a hotel in Montreal all weekend and just got back. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Wen life gives you lemons mak aple juice

**Previously in _I'm Dieing_:**

_"When was this Rose?" She asked, starting to panik more but she had the right to know._

_"Not was Liss, is." Was all i could say._

**Chapter 6**

"... and that's why Dimitri is here, well sort of. He volunteered to get me pregnant and we wanted to get to know each other a bit more before we..." I paused akwardly, "you know..."

"Oh! So it's like, a pity thing!" said Mia who had not really begun to understand yet._There goes one foot. She's never been a bright one though and i know that. I've know it for a long time._

It was all out in the open though. All my friends knew and it was the opposite of what i had thought was going to happen. Lissa tried to keep her sobs to a minimum and Mia had gone to the bathroom to tgry and hide the fact that she was crying. Eddie was shocked and kept opening and shutting his mouth, as if he needed to say something. Christian didn't know me that well but his eyebrows were scrunched in concern and he kept looking between me and Liss, as if needing somebody to make sure that i was telling the truth. Dimitri looked pretty offended at something.

"Um... I am also doing this because I'm kinda sorta... in love...with...Rose... It's not... its not... its not a pity thing." he blushed really red and looked down at his legs. I put my hand on his knee and rubbed small circles on his knee.

I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. I pulled away after a few seconds and whispered, "I love you too Dimitri, I have for awhile."

"Really?" he asked sincerely but incredulous. I kissed him a little harder and longer.

"Yes." i looked into his eyes. They sparkeled and the dark brown was pulling me in. Eddie coughed and I looked over.

Liss and Christian were kissing -probably inspired by my little make-out session- and Eddie was just sitting there waiting for Mia to come out of the bathroom. I laughed, "I'm sorry Eddie, i guess that makes you kind of the only one who hasn't kissed someone yet... not to be insensitive or anything." I said, _I wonder why that is? "_Why exactly haven't you?" I asked. Eddie looked down, hesitating. "You... you don't have to tell us, if you don't want to, i was just wondering." I said.

"No, I want to. You see, in grade seven, the year before i moved here, I liked a girl, alot. I asked her out and she said yes. We went to a party after a bit, but she was my girlfriend. She went to the washroom, or so she said. I was looking for her, to make sure she was alright and i saw her making out with my best friend in a bathtub. That's the reason i moved, i couldn't stand being anywhere neer them. Her name was Camille Conta. She killed herself two weeks after I left. I have never trusted a girl since." Mia had come and listened to the story. She looked at him with worry.

"You know I'd never, ever do that to you." she said.

"He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. "I know." He whispered. We all cheered and clapped.

"And that makes six!" I said.

After a couple of hours the group left leaving me and Dimitri alone again. I sighed happily, "That went well don't you think."

Dimitri pulled me close. "Yes, yes it did." he kissed me.

It got more passionat.

**DPOV:**

I can't believe this is happening, this, with the girl i have been in love with. After all those months, having to watch painfully as Ivashkov flirted with her and tried every attempt to make her his. Now, this girl that I am in love with, is in my arms, her beautiful soft lips on mine. I have never been kissed like this, she touched my bottom lip with her tongue, wanting me to grant her access and I gladly opened my mouth, our tongues are dancing. She tasted amazing and she was such a great kisser, i was getting hard by the minute, but i wasn't sure if she wanted to take this further, if she wanted to wait, but time was sadly not on her side.

She started to unbutton my shirt, her finger kept touching my skin on my chest and when she did my skin was on fire. She pulled away from the kiss to look at me and she had the look of lust in her eyes and no doubt my eyes mirrored hers. She gave me a look like she was asking me if she should go on and I grabbed her and crushed my lips to her and kissed her with all I had and she blessed me with a loud moan, then she pulled my shirt over my head. Pretty soon all our clothes were off and i was lying on top of her on the bed. I lifted my body from her's just to look at her naked form and her body was amazing, she was a goddess. She looked up at me and granted me with a smile and then she checked out my body and her eyes landed on my very large and hard erection, i new i was big, but the look she gave it, she looked almost frightened, i had to ask.

" Roza, is this your first time?" I asked gently. I would not have her frightened of me.

"Yes." she answered me and blushed, no longer meeting my eyes. My heart swelled, she was going to give me her viginity. That just made it all the better.

" Roza, i promise, i will try to be gentle, it will hurt to start with, i wish it didn't, but it will start to feel better." I said and she started to blush, she looked so beautiful when she did that. "Do you trust me?" i asked her.

"Yes Dimitri, i trust you with my life." I kissed her and then i slowly entered her, there were tears in her eyes and she yelped a bit, so i stopped, but she stopped me and said she was ok and to keep going, so i entered deeper and deeper until i was all the way there and started to thrust in and out of her, she was letting out soft moans,matching mine, we were both moaning. It felt so fantastic. I have been with a few girls and i have never felt anything like this "Oh! Roza."

"God, I Love You Dimitri, i never knew sex could be this great." She said lying back on the bed.

" I love you too, with all my heart." and i crushed my lips to hers, i pulled out of her and collasped on my side, exausted from our love making and grabbed her and brought her to my side, with her head resting on my chest, i pulled the sheet and blanket over us.

**R.P.O.V.**

Lying in bed with him afterwards I felt amazing. I hummed in contentment. Then a question came up that didn't seem too important but still nagged at my thoughts. _I wonder if he has done this before..._

I turned on my elbow and looked at him. "Have you... I mean... have... well.. I was just wondering..."

He yawened and turned and I bit my lip. I felt kind of bad for waking him, but only kind of."If I've done this before? Yes. But this time was way better. It felt more real. I don't want to talk about it anymore though, it's the past and we are the future. I really hope that this saves you beacause if not, I'm going to have to find another way to save you." he kissed my forehead. "You should rest now Roza, so if this gets you pregnant, you don't miscarry from lack of sleep or worry."

"But I-" i started.

"Shh Roza, sleep. Shhhhhhhhhhh. Sleep now and we can talk more in the morning." Dimitri crooned.

I complied, closing my eyes while Dimitri stroked my hair. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, it lulled me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, thorny. I opened my eyes and smiled snuggling into Dimitri and smelling him. It was a lovely spicy scent and it clung to his clothes. He put his hand and stroked my back.

"Good morning my Roza." Dimitri murmured.

I kissed him and got up. "I'm going to shower kay?"

"Sure, I'm going to get some breakfast ready for us and it'll be ready by the time you get out of the shower." Dimitri said, getting up and putting on a shirt.

"You cook?" i asked incredulous.

"I guess you'll see wont you?" He answered.

"Don't dodge the subject!" I said, throwing my tee-shirt that was on the floor at him. "I'll see you in a half-hour."

After my shower i went downstairs and saw the omelets Dimitri made. They were onion, basil and rosemary. I know that that sounds somewhat wierd but they were amazing. I just ate and ate and ate, barely leaving Dimitri anything. I looked down at them. I blushed, "Sorry i was 'ungry." i mumbled around my mouth full of food.

Dimitri laughed. "I can make some more if you are still hungry. Besides, I ate some before, I watched you alot at school and i noticed the way you ate. I thought you were really cute too."

I pushed him playfully. "You stalker." The doorbell rang. "Go away! We don't want any!" The person at the door rang again, almost insistently. "Fuck who can it possibly be!" I walked to the door, pulling Dimitri along with me. I opened it and saw somebody who chose the worst moment to come and see me.

He looked between me and Dimitri and back again."Wow Rose, didn't take long for you to move on from your fake guilt. I thought that you liked me, that when I volunteered to save you that you felt the same way. I guess I never was good at reading people. Hell i was never good at reading books either. You know what? Have fun with Belikov Rose. I'm done with you." He turned and walked away.

I turned to Dimitri. "I've gotta fix this. I'll be back."

"Alright."

I ran down to Adrian. I grabbed his shoulder. "Wait Adrian."

"What do you want?" he snapped. "To stick your other foot in your mouth? Or maybe to rub it in my face?" he sneered. He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm again.

"This is what your on about? Your _jealous?_ You couldn't put your feelings aside for even one day. Not _one day!_ I cannot believe you! Yes I am in love with Dimitri and he is in love with me but did you honestly think that we would have had sex if I wasn't dieing? Really? I mean he's been ignoring me ever since you became part of our group. He's been giving you a chance with me. Now, when it is down to letting him have me, to save my life because _you cant_ and to let me die, you get pissed because things didn't go perfectly smooth for you. Well let me breack it to you Adrian, this is _not _about you. This time it is about me and my life. The one I don't want you in anymore." I walked away. Adrian didn't stop me either. He just stood there shocked, still processing what had just happened.

I got back to the house and told Dimitri what had happened. It took all of my womenly persuasion powers to stop Dimitri from going and murdering Adrian. Dimitri left for his house promising me that he wouldn't lay a finger on Adrian. I believed him so i let him go.

The next day I got a basket sent to me from an unknown person. All it said on the basket was :

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade._

I opened it to see about eight lemons and in the center a juicer. I sighed, it made me thirsty. I went and got some apples and took out the juicer. I made some nice, fresh apple juice and threw out the lemons, they were too sour for me. The whole time all I could think about was who had sent me them and why.

But, questions were made to be left unanswered.

**Thanks to:**

WiseGirl25

Mrs. Dimitri Belikova

PeaceLoveHappiesChick

deliciouse

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

**Especially for deliciouse for helping me add some details into the sex scene that I left out ;) She basically wrote the whole for me so thanks sooooooo much! and thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Unsuportive person

**BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO AND READ THE ONE BEFORE THIS! I HAVE REPLACED IT ! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 7:

The day after getting the lemons was sunday and I was getting very tired of waiting until monday to get my answers. Finally I couldn't wait any longer and I called Dimitri. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dimitri! Um.. would you mind coming over? Like now? I thought it might be good to go and get some pregnancy tests you know?" I answered.

"And something is bothering you and you'd like to talk to me about it. Alright I'll be there in ten minutes."

_How does he know these things? I mean he's not even here, he's on the phone for God's sakes._

"Alright. bye." I hung up.

_You know sometimes I wonder if he's all _Twilight_ with the I'm Edward Cullen and I can read minds! Nobody, not even Liss can read me like that. I think that Dimitri and I were meant to be... Wait, I need to ask him if he has a nickname... he calls me Roza and I just call him Dimitri... I need to call him something more... personal and loving like Roza is. Lets just add that to the list of _Questions for Dimitri_ shall we?_

The doorbell rang. I ran to get it, opening the door and I started, "Hey Dimitri so let-" I looked at him. _That is definately not Dimitri. "_Um, you know I've got this feeling that your not in fact Dimitri."

He smiled akwardly. He had dark brown hair and he didn't seem older than 14. "Uh.. no um... Adrian sent me here to say sorry."

"How much did he pay you?" I said snorting.

The guy grinned, "Two hundred. He started at fifty but he seemed pretty desperate."

I laughed. "You can tell Adrian that if he even wants me to consider his apology then hes going to have to some here. Oh and tell him he's a jackass and only cares about himself."

He smiled. "Will do." He turned to go.

"Wait! Whats your name?"

"Mikhail!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Finally, Dimitri came. "Lets go!" he said.

"Alright." I got into the passenger's seat of his car. "So, we'll get those pregnancy tests and then we can talk kay?"

"Cool. Is it okay if I take you to meet my family later today as well? I thought you should since you're going to be having my baby and all." he asked.

"Yeah! I'd love to meet your family." I smiled at him. "If they're anything like you they're going to be amazing." I put my hand on his arm and squeezed it. "I just hope they like me."

We pulled into the parking lot. "They'd be insane not to." he kissed me softly on the lips.

We walked to the womens section and I got lost, I mean, its not as if I've had to go and get a pregnancy test before, I mean it was my first time with Dimitri. Dimitri looked very uncomftortble here and looked at me for direction. I snorted, "Don't look at me, I'm as new to this as you are."

We saw a lady that worked there walk by. "Excuse me!" she turned.

"How may I help you?" she said nasally.

"We were looking for the pregnancy tests. Could you direct us to them?" he asked akwardly.

She looked down her pointed nose at us disaprovingly. "Aren't you a little young, to be looking for pregnancy tests?"

I widened my eyes at her in a _did you just say what I think you did? _look. "_Excuse me? _It isn't your job to be rude and nosy is it? Because if it is I'd make you manager." I said snobbily.

She narrowed her eyes at me, knowing she'd lost the battle. She pointed to an isle two down from where we were. "Down that isle." She turned and I could sware I heard 'bitch' whispered.

I turned with my fist in the air but Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder centering me. "She's not worth it." he whispered. I sigheed knowing that he was right.

We bought five pregnancy tests incase we needed to try again * wink wink *. We left the store and entered the car, putting the tests in the back.

Dimitri turned to me. "So, what was it you were going to ask me?"

"What!You mean to say that you don't _know?_" I faked shock, clutching my chest, above my heart. "Say it ain't so!"

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm sorry, my telepathy only so far!" he joked.

I giggled. "Well, i got this basket full of lemons and a lemon juicer and a note that said something like 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' and I wanted to know really badly who it was from and why they sent it. The second thing was... I was kind of wondering if you had a nickname... like the one you gave me... Roza." i finished shyly.

"The first one is easy, Dimka. The second one could be anyone who knows about your disease. It was probably Adrian though. "

My brows furrowed. "But Adrian payed a kid to come to my house apologising for him this morning."

"Well he wouldn't do two things that close.. he's not that stupid... wait... do you think that Adrian would have told some of his friends to spite you?"

_Would he? I mean he did promise... but the basket did come after he caught me and Dimitri alone... but no.. he wouldn't... would he?_ "I...I don't know..."

He paused, not knowing what to do. "Well on that happy note! Lets go meet my family!" he said trying his best to lighten the mood.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Alright Dimitri. Lets do it!" I tried to forget the lemons, I mean it didn't _really_ matter... did it? I mean... not really... right?

The car pulled into the driveway and I gaped at Dimtri's house. It could have fit at least five of my houses in it. "You live here?" I asked incredulous.

He chuckled, "Yupp. Like it?"

I stared at him. "Are you seriously asking me that? Like it? I fucking love it!" He threw back his head and laughed. I huffed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." he said still chuckling.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." I muttered.

We entered the house and the front entrance was just as amazing as the outside. I felt like living here for the rest of my life. Who knew Dimitri was rich? I mean, come on, he's not the typical rich snob. _Thank God!_

We walked into the family room to be met by two girls that looked quite alot like Dimitri. "Sonya, Karolina, this is Rose. She is going to be having my baby... where in hell has Viktoria gone this time? And Mum?"

"They're at the supermarket." Sonya said in a bored voice. _Bitch._ I thought.

"Hey Rose! I hope it's a girl! I've always wanted a niece! Don't you think it would be cool? What are you going to name her?" she chirped.

I smiled, anoying and high pitched, but nice. I think I'm going to like her. "Not yet, and don't be disapointed if it's a boy." Then I thought of something, _I might not be able to keep it if it is going to take the disease from me..._

Dimitri was looking at me, trying to read what I was thinking. "Karolina, Rose might not be able to keep the baby, it is supposed to take away her disease." He said gently.

Her face fell a bit. "Well then when she has her disease gone then promise you'll have kids?" she pleaded.

I smiled. " 'Course, as long as Dimka doesn't mind." I said, trying out the nickname. I loved it.

Her face went bright again. "Good."

I heard the door open. "Lets go and see mum and Viktoria." Dimitri suggested.

We walked to the door to find Dimitri's mum with her hands full of groceries. "Here let me take some." I said taking about half of them.

"Thank you sweetie. You must be Rose. I'm Olena. I've heard alot about you from Dimitri." she smiled brightly. I turned to see Dimitri's reaction and he was blushing. I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers.

"Roza, this is Viktoria." Dimitri pointed to Viktoria.

"Hey." I said friendily.

"Hey." she nodded and put the groceries on the counter and ran up to her room. "Sorry, I have alot of homework." she called behind her.

Throughout the visit we mostly talked about the baby and when the babyshower would be and when and it was nice. I did tell them that it wasn't for sure that I was pregnant yet but they payed no heed. Finally, when it was time to go home I decided to try a pregnancy test. I waited and waited and then the results showed. I was pregnant. I squealed and ran to the phone to call Dimitri.

"Hello?" It was Dimitri.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed.

"What? That's amazing! When should we go to the doctor?"

"ASAP. I would think!" I paused to catch my breath. "I'll make the appointment. K?"

"Sure. Tell me when it's official okay?"

"Sure. Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Roza."

"Bye DImka."

I hung up the phone and hurried dowstairs to tell my mother. Her reaction wasn't at all what I had expected though.

"What! For sure! Oh Rose why! We could have waited to find an alternative treament or or... something! Oh Rose!"

"Mom! I cannot believe you! How do you know that they will even find an alternative treatment. It's been six months mom! If I didn't do this I was going to die! I cannot believe you!" I stormed up to my room.

_I will not let her ruin this for me I will not I will not!_

I fell asleep on my bed, dressed, still consumed with the fact that my mother seemed not to want me to be able to live.

**Thanks to:**

deliciouse

Ali Kool2

PeaceLoveHappiesChick

Claireisawesomeforever

RosalynB

**For reviewing! Remeber! If you didn't go and reread the previous chapter please do so now! I added a little part to it and I had some help from _deliciouse _and stuff so ya... Reviews are still great and I love to read them!**


	8. New life

Jenine Hathaway was starting to freaking piss me off. I mean _really _piss me off. I mean she's my mother for God's sakes! The least she could do would be to be supportive! I mean come on! I was coming home from school on monday, the day after Jenine had freaked out about me being pregnant she told me to get an abortion. She didn't ask me. No. It was 'Rosemary Hathaway, you are to go and get an abortion as soon as possible. You are not to have a baby understand?'

So, now I'm in my room, waiting for my mother to get off the phone so I could ask Dimitri what I should do. I would ask Liss but she was having a sleepover with Mia, and I couldn't because, well, I didn't want to. Finally, the little red light went off saying my mother was off the other line. I picked up the phone and dialed Dimitri's number.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri?" My voice cracked slightly, I was so upset about all this messed up shit.

"What is it Roza?" his tone betraying concern.

"I-it's my m-m-mother. She says that I can't k-keep the baby." I hiccuped.

"You are! And you are going to come and live here okay? It's better too. I'll be able to keep an eye on you and the baby. Besides, the ultrasound is at three on friday and I can drive you. Alright? I'm coming to pick you up now."

"O-okay. I'll pack."

I hung up the phone and grabbed the suitcase that I used when we went to the bahamas for two weeks. By the time Dimitri rang the doorbell all my clothes were shoved in there with my cell, my toothbrush and all the essentials. The only thing that I really needed just for the sake of having it was my teddy. Andre had given it to me when I was three... he didn't really buy it but he was the one who had picked it out and he had always been just like a brother to me. I really do miss him. My poor teddy had fur missing in places and stuffing coming out of holes but I love Teddy Von Snuggles Alot. I was really little so I just let Andre name him and.. well... you can see how that turned out...

I ran down the stairs to get the door. I opened it and led my DImka up to my room. I zipped shit my suitcase, decideing to put the picture of me and my friends, my drawings and my posters in a plastic bag. I had just grabbed my pillow when mother walked in.

"And where do you think you're going missy? We still have an abortion to talk about." she squinted her eyes at me. I really hated that. I just wanted to punch her really really hard at the moment and that wasn't helping.

"There's nothing to say. I'm not doing an abortion and since you don't understand I'm going to live with Dimitri." I turned and walked down the stairs not stopping until I reached the car. I got into the passenger seat , putting the things into the backseat of the car. Dimitri did the same and drove away. When we got to his house we were greeted by the whole family.

Sonya sneered and walked away. "Don't mind her." said Karolina. "She's just being grumpy."

"Hey! I'm sorry we didn't get properly introduced before but I'm Viktoria. I really do hope it's a girl. You can share my room if you want to." she said excitedly.

Olena smiled. "That's nice darling but there's no need. She can use the guest bedroom until she has the baby."

"Thank you so much. I-I just thank you. Thank you so much." I kept repeating.

Dimitri led me to my room. "I'll help you put your stuff away."

I smiled. "You know you might get annoyed with me after awhile." I said while hanging a shirt up."

He grinned. "Never."

When we were done I sat down on my bed, exausted. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I whined.

"Depends on mum... you are pregnant so if you feel tired I think you should stay home, so as not to overexert yourself... I'm sorry Roza if I'm being too overprotective.. I just love you and I don't want you to lose the baby.." he said akwardly.

I kissed him softly and tenderly on the lips. I pulled away and he smiled shyly. "I love you too. I love ho protective you are of me... I never truly got it from my mother... she was gone too much."

"I'll always be here for you Roza." he said. "Now you should go to sleep. You look exausted."

I smiled. He left and I got changed and went straight to sleep. I stayed home the next day, after talking to Olena. She said that it would be a good id ea to rest for the day and I took the opportunity gladly. I sat on my bed in my room and I looked up a minx on the internet to draw.

The lines formed the linx slowly and by the time I was done there were only very tiny details showing the difference. Dimitri had insisted that I hang up all the artwork I did from now on so I put it with the rest. 'The Rest' consisted of two barn cat playing, a running horse with her filly, a snowshoe hare, a rose, Lissa, Mia and ... somewhat akwardly, a faraway view of Dimitri. I mostly did animals and humans but I really did like roses. I didn't have much because my mother had always discouraged it. She said that I had better things that I could do with my time. I really started drawing alot when I was told I was going to die though. Mom had been too sad to care so I just did whatever. I really enjoyed it though. I hadeven thought of painting on a few occasions but I figured that my mother would have made me return the stuff or throw it out. Being at Dimitri's house gave me a new perspective on this. I mean, I was really thinking about going and buying a begginers paint set.

I also liked having alot of pictures of my friends though. They reminded me that I did have friends. There was one of Me, Liss, Mia, Eddie and Adrian. Most of them were of me and Liss and Mia. I lovved art. I mean, I don't write much or anything but I really enjoyed english when Stan wasn't there to ruin it for me. These were just hobbies though. I was going to become a linguiste. I am already fluent in French and now I'm learning Spanish. I also need to learn Mandarin. I love languages though and most of my friends think it's wierd but cool. Again, though my mother has been unsuportive but, with this I stuck with it.

I heard the door open distantly from dowstairs. They were back from school. I waited until they came upstairs and I yelled. "HEY GUYS!" they yelled back.

"HEY ROSE!"

and a very close hottie said, "Good Afternoon my Roza. May I come in?"

"Of course!" I giggled. "Silly!" _What the fuck? Since when do I say silly?_ Dimitri hadn't seemed to notice and he wen straight to my art wall.

"Rose this is amazing! You are such a good drawer! I can't believe I have the honor of being on your wall."

I blushed. "The honor is all mine Comrade!" I said. _Huh. Comrade. I like it._

"Comrade eh? I like it." He kissed me gently on the lips. "I brought you your homework!"

I groaned. "No!" I yelled melodramatically.

"Yes!" he mimicked my tone.

I hit him playfully on the arm. "Don't you dare mimick me mister!" I glared at him and took the homework. "You're going to pay for this Comrade. Count on it." I looked down at the math, did the first question and got bored. "Did you bring yours home?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can I copy it?"

He chuckled. "No. This is going to make you smarter."

"Ya. I'll know never to let you in after school again." I muttered.

He chuckled and left the room with a "See you at supper Roza."

I finished my homework and went down to dinner about two hours later. (School ended at 3:50 and Dimitri got home at 4:00)

"What's for dinner?" I asked Olena.

"Dimka's favourite! Syrniki!" she answered playfully. She was a cool mom, unlike someone I could mention.

I yayed and clapped and Dimitri entered the room. "What's with all the comotion?" he asked, puzzled.

"Guess what we're having? Go on guess!" I teased.

He sniffed the air. "Hm... Syrniki?" his Russian accent making it roll off hi tongue like music. It make me thing of the taste of his tongue...

"Dinner is served!"

I dug right in and we all talked and laughed 'round the table. Getting into bed that night made me think about things. I was starting to actually feel like a part of a real family. It felt good. Really good.

88888

**Thanks to:**

Mrs. Dimitri Belikova

PeaceLoveHappiesChick

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

Claireisawesomeforever

RosalynB

D. Kelly

**For Reviewing! Love you guys and your reviews and I appreciate it soo much! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. You? ,italics,

**Day of the ultrasound:**

"I'm scared Dimka... what if it's dead or deformed or is being killed by the disease? I really want this child. I love it and I haven't even seen it yet. I'm just so scared." I said, nervously.

We were sitting in the waiting room of the materinty section of the hospital and I was squeezing Dimitri's hand really hard. "Roza. Calm down, it's going to be fine. And if you squeeze any harder I think you're going to cut of the circulation in my hand." I looked down and it was going purple. Immediately let go and folded my hands in my lap, on top of the small bulge that is my baby forming in me.

"Rosemary Hathaway. The doctor will see you now." A lady in light blue scrubs said.

I pulled Dimitri in with me. "If you could put this on." Said a kindly woman who I assumed to be the doctor. She handed me a blur hospital gown. I came back and lay down on the bed. She lifted mydress thing up, and having the hospital pants on there was nothing interesting to see, and put some gros, cold goopy stuff on my stomach. Then she got a funny thing and rubbed it around the goopy stuff. She pointed to the monitor. "Look. There are your babies."

"Wait babies, as in... plural?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Two girls, thier legs are wide so I can see." She gestured to the screen to show me. _Yupp, definately not guys. "_The one seems to have caught your disease though, she may still live though. You never know. There is always hope."

"Two girls. Wow." I looked at Dimitri to see his face glowing. I grabbed his hand and I laced my fingers through his. The joy I felt about creating life was nothing that you could ever imagine. The doctor cleaned me off and the tears of joy poured down my face. I kissed Dimitri passionately and our tears mingled. We left the building so happy, just consumed in each other and the pros[ect of having two girls. We don't know if they are identical or fraternal but I didn't care. They are my daughters and it was amazing.

On the drive home we discussed them.

"Would they have your last name or mine?" I asked.

"Hyphenate them. Hathaway-Belikov. That way we don't have to decide."

"Good thinking. What about names and middle names? Are we going to name them after anyone?"

"Well I'd like one to have your name as thier middle name. Rosemary."

"Fine. We should discuss names with your sisters and mother as well." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Alright."

"Hey! So, what is it?" Viktoria asked eagerly with Karolina hanging on to my very words.

"_They _are both girls!"

They squealed. "Twins! Yay! We're going to be aunties!" Karolina exclaimed.

I laughed. "We need to have a serious discussion on names."

They pulled me over to the couch eagerly. Olena followed behind, letting her daughters exibit her excitement as well as hers.

"Alright, I say we each give our favourite names and we go from there." Karolina said, getting down to buisness. I almost iggled, but held it in.

"Eowyn. First name." I said.

"Viridienna. Middle name or first." Viktoria said.

"Isadora. Middle." Olena said.

"Alara-Mae. First." Karolina said.

We all looked expectantly at Dimitri. "Rosemary. Middle. Hathaway-Blikov. Last."

I thought about all the names. Then an idea came to me. " Alara-Mae Rosemary Hathaway-Belikov. Eowyn-Viridienna Isadora Hathaway-Belikov. They all work. I love it. What about you."

They all grinned, happy thier names were all included. I looked at Dimitri, since his say was the most important. He kissed my softly. "They're perfect."

They all squealed and laughed and cheered and there were lots of hugs and kisses and congratualations. Then Sonya entered. Her expression was pissed. "Can you all shut the fuck up for like ten minutes? I am trying to sleep."

I turned to her and had the urge to punch her, but thought better of it. It was Olena who spoke first. "Sonya Petra Belikov. I f you can't be supportive of your brother and his girlfriend and thier daughters then you can leave. We don't need this in what is supposed to be a happy time."

Sonya sneered. "I will. You wont see me again." Ten minutes later she stormed out the door, driving to her boyfriends' house. _Deja vu._ And it was Deja vu. I saw me exiting that night because of my mother. I felt terrrible. Once again, Rose Hathaway ruins a realtionship between mother and daughter. Two times. Three if you count it as just a relationship in general. It made me think of what I did, unknowingly or not, to Adrian and Dimitri's relationship.

Olena must have known what I was thinking because she said, "Don't feel bad Rosemary. She's been on the edge of leaving for months now. All she needed was a reason." The comment was meant to cheer me up, but it just made me feel worse.I sighed. Only Sonya ould have ruined this for me. Sonya and my mother.

That night as I contemplated everything that happened I still couldn't get that looked of pure loathing that Sonya had given her family the sencond before she left the house for good. It sent shivers up my body. I heard a tiny nock on my door.

"Come in." I whispered.

It was Dimitri. He was just in his boxers and a loose shirts and he crawled into the queen bed with me. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed in contentment. He was so warm and it just made me feel at home and protected. He kissed my hair and whispered. "I love you my Roza."

"I love you too Comrade." I said into his chest. I fell asleep like that, feeling perfect and happy. Eowyn-Viridienna Isadora Hathaway-Belikov. Alara-Mae Rosemary Hathaway-Belikov. My beautiful little girls.

**Monday at school:**

" Hey guys!" I tossed at my friends sitting at the lunch table.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Eddie asked curiously.

"This and that." I said evading the question. I wanted Dimitri to be here when I told them and he still hadn't gotten down yet. I wasn't worried though. Finally, after about ten minutes of cleverly evading the questions Dimitri arrived.

"Oh thank goodness! I was just about to break! I'm pregnant!"

The girls squealed and the guys smiled. They had all heard my story. "With twin girls." Dimitri added. That just made the girls squeal louder.

" Oooh! What are you going to name them?" Lissa asked.

"Eowyn- Viridienna Isadora Hathaway-Belikov. Vi or Wynnie for short. The other will be Alara-Mae Rosemary Hathaway-Belikov. Lara or Mae for short. What do you guys think?"

They squealed again. My friends are sooo girly. Christian snickered at Lissa and Mia. "I love it!" Mia said.

"Mee too!" Lissa agreed. Christian kept on snickering.

"What's your problem Pyro?" I asked.

"Just their reactions. I _so_ wish I had a camera!" Lissa hit him playfully on the arm and I laughed. I may not like Pyro that much but he could be pretty funny. Plus, Liss liked him so I had to try... a little ... to be nice to him. SO far it wasn't really working out that well though.

"So when are we going to plan a baby shower for you?" Mia and Liss asked simultaneously.

"I could text my mum and see if we could hold it this saturday, that way you all would have time to get something."

"Isn't it traditionally just the women that go to the shower though?" asked Eddie.

"Perfect so you're all coming then!" I paused to let it sink in.

"Hey!" Christian and Eddie shouted and Liss, Mia, Dimitri and I howled with laughter.

"Hee hee.. just Liss and Mia are coming. Then of course there will be Karolina and Viktoria and then Olena." I listed, counting them off on my fingers.

"Is there noone else?" Mia asked.

"Not that I can think of." i answered.

"Oh Rose, my cousin Natalie is coming over this weekend... do you think that she could come too?" She said biting her nails.

"'Course she can Liss. The last I saw her she was alright." I answered.

"Oh mum just texted back and its set. The shower is this saturday."

"Perfect." I turned around and gasped.

**Duh Duh Duh! Lol sorry I had to! **

**Thanks so much to:**

D. Kelly

Mrs. Dimitri Belikova

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

PeaceLoveHappiesChick

**For reviewing! I love reading your reviews and I'm really happy that you guys like it. Sorry I left it at such a cliffie but I just was going on for alot longer than normal and I want to do the Shower in the next chapter so... ya =) Hope you guys liked it.**


	10. Baby Shower Bachelor Shower

**Last chapter :**

"_Oh mum just texted back and its set. The shower is this saturday."_

_"Perfect." I turned around and gasped._

**Chapter 9:(I hope that's the right number if not I'm sorry)**

Standing behind me was none other than cocky-ass Adrian Ivashkov. He smirked.

I stood up and slapped him. "You.*slap* Fucking. *slap* Ass-hole! *slap*" I yelled at cowered with his hands above him, shielding his head. I felt strong hands grab me and sit me down. I scowled at Adrian. "You are _so_ lucky that they're here!"

"What was that for?" he demamded.

"You go and accuse me of being basically a slut and doing this," I gestured at my stomach. "for no reason. You didn't even think. I _had _to get pregnant Adrian. You should know that better than anyone. It wasn't about you. It never had been from the beginning. It was about me. But when you saw Dimitri you got fucking jealous and you made it about you! You didn't think Ivashkov! You never do! And now you're coming back here like nothing happened and you haven't even appologized!"

"Rose.. calm... you can't lose the girls." Dimiri whispered. And of course he was right. I took deep breaths and I tried to calm down.

"Girls... con-congratualations Rose. And I just came here to say sorry. So... I'm sorry." He turned to go. and of course I felt terrible.

"Adrian wait. Come sit." He turned around and sat down hesitantly between Eddie and Lissa, his usual spot. "Thanks Adrian."

"I was just going to say that the guys could have the first annual guy baby shower. I know it sounds dorky but Rose and Dimitri are our friends... Well Dimirti is my friend.. I'm still deciding with Rose." Christian paused.

"Gee thanks."I muttered sarcastically.

They all chuckled. "But the guys could do it on a separate floor from the girls and we could give the presents to Dimitri and then hang out just guyus and stuff... almost like a bachelor party for Dimitri because he's going to be a father before he gets married." Christian finished. Whne noone said anything after about thirty seconds Christian said akwardly. "Nevermind... its stupid."

"No. It's not. I was just thinking about the plans for it. The guys could go upstairs, with the minifridge and the girls could be in the family room and the kitchen. "

"Yea. That's pretty cool." Eddie said.

"Well now we can't do it anymore. I f Eddie thinks it's cool then there must be something wrong with it." I joked.

They all laughed. Eddie sat there and then realized what I had just said. "Hey!"

"Delayed reaction much?" Lissa laughed.

"So the guys are going to be : Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian and Me." Christian finished.

"Aww.. do you have to come Pyro?" I whined.

He glared at me. "Yes Hathaway."

I smiled. "Fine."

"So then it's settled. We're going to have a Baby Shower and a... hmmm... Baby Party? No that sounds homo... hmmmm Bachelor Shower? Sure lets go with that." Dimitri settled.

**A/N : I'm sorry if you guys don't like the idea but I find the idea of a Baby Shower really nice but sexist. I felt like I needed to include the guys you know? **

**The day of the Shower:**

"Rosemary! The girls will be here any minute!" she called.

"Alright!" I answered, putting on the finishing touches of my Maskara. I was wearing light pink eye shadow and darker pink liquid eyeliner. I was in the spirit of 'girl'. I walked down the stairs and went to sit on the couch. This floor was decorated all pink to match the fact that I was having two girls. The upstairs was decorated all blue, like a send-off to Dimitri. There was some pink banners and baloons too though.

The doorbell rang. I turned to see Lissa and Mia walk in with huge pink presents.

"Where is Natalie?"

"She got sick and couldn't come over." Lissa said.

They put them on the couch beside me and each went to sit in a chair in the little living area that I was sitting in. They made sure that they could see me so that they could see the gifts well too. The doorbell rang once again and I turned to see Karolina and Viktoria walk in with two equally large pink presents which they put next to Lissa's and Mia's. Olena came last, carrying the biggest present of them all. The boys' party had already started so we wouldn't be interupted by the doorbell.

"K so, I have this game that I looked up and you can't say the word 'baby' however long the game lasts. I thought we could do it the whole shower and see who lasts the longest. Whomever does, gets a gift certificate to Starbucks!"

We all agreed to play however, one thing was bugging me. "But, whomever loses has to go and kiss Adrian. Other than you Olena. You have to go and start sobbing and hugging Dimitri about how 'he's growing up so fast' and how 'he's going to be so happy now'. Just embarass him. But that's only if you lose."

They all laughed and agreed. "I love how you make it Adrian the one that we have to kiss." Mia said.

"Well haven't you guys noticed that Adrian is the only one that makes all of us shudder when we think about kissing him."

They all murmured thier agreement. Once that was done they decided to do a game of Baby Bingo.

Meanwhile...

**A.P.O.V.**

I leant my head against the airvent, listening through it, hearing the girls perfectly.

"...whomever loses has to kiss Adrian."

I stopped listening for a second. I might actually kiss Rose! Yes! I put my ear back to the vent. The guys were all at different places, Dimitri at the stairs, Eddie at the airvent in the room next to this. Christian at the balcony thing just above the family room.

I heard them laughing. " I love how Adrian is the one we have to kiss." it was Mia. _huh.. so Mia likes me and not Edward... interesting..._

"Well haven't you guys noticed that Adrian is the only one that makes all of us shudder when we think about kissing him." It was Rose this time. They all laughed and agreed with her. Even Olena.

Ouch.

The guys all came back into the room. They were all laughing. At me.

"They have all started bingo so I thought we could do a game of our own. Truth or Dare. The thing is we have to do all these dares on monday." Christian stated.

"Let's do it." Dimitri said.

"Who's starting?" I asked. We all automatically looked at Eddie.

"Wow. Even when Rose isn't here I'm it. Okay ummm... Adrian, truth or dare?"

Hmmm. dare I might kiss Rose. "Dare."

He thought and thought and finally it came to him. "I dare you to wrap a pair of your boxers, dirty of course, and give it to Rose on monday. Make sure to have some condoms in there for her too."

The guys all laughed. I grumbled. "You'll pay for this Castiles! Okay Christian truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pull down your pants at lunch and run around outside yelling 'I wanna fuck!' for five minutes."

He glared at me. "No. That is stupid."

"Sorry no passes." I smirked.

"Fine but you're going to regret this Ivashkov."

"Wont we all?" I joked.

"Belikov, truth or dare?" Christian demanded.

"Truth."

"Is Rose any good? You know what I'm talking about."

Dimitri looked torn between following the rules and keeping a secret. He finally shot daggers at Christain and muttered. "She's amazing. The best one."

I howled with laughter. But I also dreamed about me and Rose together, in bed...

"Castiles? Truth or Dare?" Dimitri asked through gritted teeth.

"Dare."

"I dare you to propose to Mia."

"Asshole." Eddie muttered. He didn't have the courage to even ask out Mia let alone propose to her, even if it was only a dare.

Meanwhile...

**R.P.O.V.**

It was time to open the presents. I sat back down on the couch, after winning bingo. Nobody had said the 'b' word yet so we were all still competing. Lissa eagerly picked up her present and shoved it into my face. I tore into it and it was a lovely gift basket with baby oils, soaps, some wash cloths (petal pink and fushia) and two bath towels with hoods, one petal pink and the other fushia. They were amazing. I hugged her and thanked her. "These are.. beautiful. Thank you Liss."

I opened Mia's next. There were some onesies that were pink, yellow and purple with designs. There were also some dresses for when the girls got older they were also assorted shades of pink, yellow and purple. There were about thirty pieces in all. They were sized between three months and two years."Thanks you so much Mia! I love them and I'm sure the girls will too." I said patting my belly.

Next was Viktoria. She got me a fabric lined hamper with bibs, diapers, socks, booties and some gentle laundry detergeant. The hamper was pink checkered, the socks, yellow, pink and purple, the bibs had all sorts of designs and the diapers were huggies. It was amazing. "I love it. Thank you so much Vik!"

Karolina handed me her gift. It was a baby swing with blankets inside it. There were also some baby bottles and sippy cups. There was also a plush bunny and a plush kitty. They were really cute. They bunny was light brown and the kitty was black with white on it. "These are fantastic. Thank you Lina!"

Lastly, was Olena. I opened it to find a lovely large, to seater stroller. It was made for twins. It was navy and beautiful and she had already set it up, just put rapping paper around it. No wonder it had been so lumpy. Beside the stroller was a smaller box. I read what it said on it and tears fell down my cheeks. She had spent so much on me and my girls. It was a carseat. "The other is in your room. They're the same so I thought that it would be easier just to have one to carry up.

"Thank you Olena. So much."

When the stuff had all been stored in a corner we started to eat.

Meanwhile...

**A.P.O.V.**

It was time for Belikov to open the present that the other three of us had collaborated to get. He opened it and he widened his eyes. We had decided that Rose should choose the cribs so we got a playpen and a play mat (things hang down and the baby lies on its back and bats at the toys.). Beside the playpen was a play gym(the thing the baby sits in and plays with the noisy this. Its a circular thing)

"Thanks guys. This means alot." said Dimitri.

"Well we wanted to go all out sincce this is probably the first ever Bachelor shower. And plus, you're our friend." said Eddie.

"Well thanks."

We went to the minifridge in the loft area and we snacked. When we were finished almost three hours had gone by.

"I guess we'd better get going." I said.

The rest agreed and left with me. The girls were already gone. I left the party feeling good. Better than I had in a long time.

**Twenty minutes earlier...**

**R.P.O.V.**

I walked Liss and Mia to the door. About ten feet away I said, "Thanks again for doing this with me and getting me such awesome baby gifts."

"Ha! You just said baby! Shit!" Mia, Lissa and Karolina yelled simultaneously.

"Girls just because Rose said baby- awww man!" Olena said.

Viktoria looked up and laughed. "I win! Starbucks here I come!"

Karolina looked at me and I prayed she would forget the kissing Adrian thing. "And Rose has to kiss Adrian!" she giggled. Guess not.

_Damnit ! I don't want to kiss Adrian! Fuck this... Damnit I have to 'cuz I was the one who made the rule in the first place. Damnit Karma's a bitch._ And with that the girls left and I went to my room, dreading monday.

**Thanks to:**

WhatAmISupposedToWriteHere

PeaceLoveHappiesChick

**For reviewing! Um.. guys I am so not experienced with pregnancy so if I get the way things are supposed to be done wrong or if I just mess things up a bit please overlook it. This is like a whole new thing for me, writing about pregnancy so umm... take pity on me and if you can help that's amazing! Love you gusy so much! Thanks! Oh and I know that guys don't have the showers but I really felt like I needed to include them and I thought this was a good idea so please don't be too harsh!**


	11. Dare Day

**There is a POLL on my page so when you`re done reading please go and take it!**

I woke up monday morning wishing it to be any day but monday. Sunday I had been so exausted and I had just layed in bed drawing and talking with Dimitri. I hadn't been alloud to tell him because of the rules to any of these things. You are to tell noone unless they were there. Which, of course Dimitri was not.

I groaned, getting up and having a quick shower. While I was in there I though about things. _Hmmm loopholes... any loopholes? Wait! YES! THANK THE LORD! I can kiss him on the cheek! YES! I don't hvae to kiss him full on._

I got out of the shower and I dressed in a gray long sleeved shirt with a blue tank and some skinnies. I tried pulling on the skinnies but the button wouldn't close. _Damnit! I need to go and get some new pants!_ I looked down and saw that about two inches of belly was showing too. _And shirts. _I groaned and went to Olena's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Ummm do you have any pregnancy clothes?" I asked shyly.

She smiled knowingly, "Of course dear." She picked up a large pile of clothes. "Try these on and give me any that don't fit. They'll do until we get you some new clothes."

"Thank you so much Olena!" I said hugging her.

"You're welcome dear, now go and get dressed so that you won't be late."

I ran and got changed into a purple stretchy top and a black tank. The pants were black yoga style. They fit well enough. They'd do until I bought some new clothes.

Dimitri drove me to school and I felt so guilty. I was going to have to kiss Adrian, on the cheek or not, and I felt like I was cheating on Dimitri. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned to Dimitri. "Comrade, can you promise me something?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Roza? What is it?"

"Will you promise me that no matter what happens today that you will not be angry at me?"

"What's going on Rose?"

"You need to trust me Dimitri. Please. Promise me."

"I promise. Will you explain later?"

I kissed him before exiting the car. " 'Course Comrade."

I skipped, well more like limped, off to class. My first period was Health. It's like they decided to do it two weeks in a row just for me. The best thing was that it was still Sex Ed. Ironic? Naw! I sat down next to Adrian. I looked at him and decided to wait until lunch, since Dimitri was always late and he didn't have health this semester. My health teacher had just needed him to help I guess.

Liss and Mia came in soon after me. They gave me meaningful looks and all I said was, " Lunch."

They both nodded in understanding. The teacher started talking and I didn't really listen. But every now and then he would look meaningfully at me then at my small bulge that was my little girls. By the end of the class everyone aws whispering about me. I didn't really care but I thought it was funny that it was a teacher that had basically started this rumor. No bitchy girls this time. Nope just a bichy judgy teacher. I got up to leave and I was halfway out the door when Mr. Lussem called to me.

"Rose? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

I almost just rufused and walked away but that would probably land me a detention so I just said, "Okay." I went and sat down at one of the chairs they placed in the multi-purpose room.

"Rose, it has come to my attention that you're- er you.. umm what I'm trying to say is..."

"that I'm pregnant? I'm sorry sir but I already knew that."

"Yes well have you ever thought of an er.. abortion?"

"That's actually none of your buisness." I stood up and stalked out of the room. "Ass." I muttered for good riddance.

By the time lunch had arrived I had had four talks about pregnancy and I was getting fed up. If one more person came and said something to me about an abortion I swear I was going to punch them. I sat down at the table, alone. I had gotten there early just to get away from all the madness. I turned to the door and saw Adrian enter. I waved him over and when he was close enough I saw him smirk.

"Eager little one? Changed your mind?" he smirked even more.

I leant forward to kiss him on the cheek but he was confused and he turned to see what I was doing making it a full mouth kiss. After about two seconds I pulled away and I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom. Once I got there I went into a stall and started texting the four girl rapidly.

_I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you! Ugh! I think that was the worst guy I ever kissed. Eeeeew! I was going to kiss him on the cheeck but he turned to see what I was doing and.. well you guys can guess the rest_. -_-

Within seconds I got Karolina's reply:

_lol well I'm glad u stilllike my bro. that's 2 funny._

About twenty seconds later I got Viktoria's:

_I am too glad that that wasn't me! sucker! He's too much of an ass to be cute._

Finally I got one from Liss and Mia.:

_(from Liss) lmao! I feel bad but I'm sure he liked it ;) (From Mia) sorry! my cell died like 10 seconds after getting your text so liss let me borrow hers =D And I will never feel bad for you! you were the one to suggest Adrian in the first place! sorry 3_

I really wanted to flush my cell down the toilet at that moment. No pity what-so-ever. _Wow. What great friends I have. _I smiled. I went back to the lunch table and found apink package on my seat. It said my name on a pretty little tag so I opened it. Inside were condoms and underneath some boxers that smelled like...EWWW! Discusting! I looked down at the from and saw none other than Adrian's name scribbled there.

"You are going to fucking pay Ivashkov." I started thinking of what I could do to get him back but was pulled out of my revery by someone shouting. I listened harder and almost peede myself laughing.

"I WANNA FUCK! I WANNA FUCK!" It was none other than CHristian Ozera with his pants pulled down showing his blue boxers. Lissa was laughing as well and I was crying I was laughing so hard.

After about five minutes Pyro came to sit down with us and I was still laughing. "You knwo Pyro I think you've scarred alot of girls today. Maybe even for life." He glared at me and I laughed harder. I saw Eddie coming to our table, wringing his hands nervously.

He got down on one knee right by Mia and pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened it and inside was a fake diamond ring, the kind you would buy at Claires or Ardene. "Mia, w-w-will you.. umm.. marry... me?" he stuttered.

She kissed him and he smiled at her. She had really liked him for a long time but she had wanted him to make the first move. "Of course." He slid the ring onto her thumb, since they weren't actually going to get married but they held hand s and it was all really cute.

When I got home that night I was still laughing and crying and getting pissed off from that day. Then I realized something. Dimitri had never come to sit with us. I mean I was really distracted with all that was happening that I hadn't really noticed and I had gotten a ride home with Mia and Lissa who both had thier licenses. I decided to go to Dimitri's room.

I knocked on his door. "Comrade?"

"Come in." he said somewhat grumpily.

"What's wrong? You weren't at lunch today.. is there something wrong?"

He looked at me. "Why don't you ask Ivashkov?"

He had seen. The one day that it mattered for him to be late he was early. "Oh Dimitri! It was an agreement that the girls made at the shower. We couldn't say the word baby or else we would have to kiss Adrian and I lost." His face eased up and he smiled. "You'd think that if I had wanted to go out with Ivashkov then I would've one of the 800 times he asked me."

He took me into his arms and hugged me. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise Roza. I just felt so upset when I saw you kissing him..."

"Shh.. it's over now. Don't worry."

He pulled me into his bed, tickling me a little. I giggled. I lay my head on his chest and sighed in contentment. We lay there, intertwined and I fell asleep exactly like that.

**8888888888888**

**Thanks to:**

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

WhatAmISupposedToWriteHere

belikovs-babe

**For reviewing. Um.. Just saying to some haters, if you don't like it then you don't have to read it. Critisism and ideas and help are welcome but when you are just saying that you don't like it then stop reading. Thanks! Also, on my last Chapter I said that there was a POLL on my page but it wasn`t on my page yet... but it is now! Thanks! Reviews are great! I love reading them soooo much!**


	12. Kiss and Make up

I woke up in Dimitri's bed, alone. I looked arouind, rubbing the crusties out of my eyes in the process. Dimitri was nowhere in sight. I got up and walked to my room and halfway there I got the feeling I was going to throw up. _Now is not the time._I swallowed it down and kept walking. I got into my room and changed into one of Olena's pregnancy tops that was green and loose. The pants were black and stretchy. I put my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs.

I got to the table and Dimitri was still not there. _Where is he?_ I thought while shoveling down tons of Honey nut Cheerios. I kept eating and eating for ten straight minutes. Normal. I went back upstairs to get all my homework together and put it in my bag. When I was done I came downstairs and made myself a sandwich, since I wanted to be healthier for the girls, and I got some milk to go and I turned around and walked straight into Sonya.

"Sorry..." I said.

She looked down at me and it lookde like she was going to sneer and thought better of it. "Um.. ya sorry.. whatever..." she said walking past me into the kitchen. I heard Olena squeal and I decided to go and wait for my ride upstairs, trying not to spoil the family moment.

I lay back on my bed, my head resting against my cold headboard. _Where is Dimitri? I mean, I know I don't own him but he is my ride to school... I hope he's not still mad about that Adrian thing... I mean I appologized and everything but... I don't know.. I just hope he will forgive me after awhile..._

"Rose! I'm driving you to school today!" yelled Olena. _Okay, that's fine. I'll see Dimitri at school today._ I walked downstairs and opened the front door, walking out to the car. I opened the door and got in the passenger seat, puitting my bag on my knees and playing with the zipper nervously. What if he was really angry? Was he avoiding me? I mean I appologized and we slept together and cuddled and we were together and I freaking FREAKING OUT!

I looked out the window to see the school coming closer to the school and I sighed.

Olena turned her head. "What's going on with you and Dimitri hunnie? I saw him storm out early this morning."

"It's the kiss. I should never have made the idea. I just.. felt like I could win and I just.. well I thought it was okay 'cuz I appologized but I don't knwo anymore and I just.. he's the best thing that's ever happened to me and he is so sweet and I think i hurt his feeling and-"

"Woah woah woah! Calm down Rosie. If this is it then I can talk to him for you." she said.

"Thanks but I think I should try again. I'll keep trying until it's better. " I put on a determined face.

I got out of the car and walked up the steps, going slowly, the wieght of the babies getting more and more every day. I got to my first period class just in time. I sat down beside Mason. Wait... Mason?

"Where have you been Mason?" I whispred while the teacher started talking.

"On vacation. If you had been at school then you'd have known missy." He joked.

"Well then. Fine then. I wont tell you anything that you missed while you were away." I said.

His face got all curious. "What happened?"

"I guess you'll have to wait until lunch to find out!" I said and walked out as the bell rang.

At lunch I was last to get to the table and everyone was there, even Dimitri. The thing is he had changed seats with Mason, so Mason was sitting beside me. I sat down and I looked over at Dimitri, starting to ask him about why he was avoiding me but Mason interupted me.

"So, what have I missed?" he asked eagerly.

I sighed. "Somebody else want to explain?"

"Nope." was all thier choruses.

I glared at them and turned to Mason. "Kay, so you know how I was always sick and shit?"

"Ya.."

"Well I have a disease where it is killing me from the inside of my uterus and if I don't have a baby soon I'll die." I paused to catch my breath.

"I'll do it!" Mason said.

"Sorry Mason, Belikov beat you to it." Adrian said bitterly.

"Yes he did." I smiled. "And he did it, not for the sex but because he _loves_ me and because he will _never_ let _anything _come between us. and he will _never_ let _anything _hurt me." I emphasized those words because those were things he emphasized to me every day.

It really got to him too. His face changed from resentment to appologizeing. "I'm sorry my Roza. I was selfish and I really see it now. You didn't mean to. I really do love you and I'm sorry for hurting you, when I was supposed to be protecting you." He reached across the table and held my hand. Everything else was gone but in the back of my mind I could see them all looking away or turning red from witnessing this.

"Come over here and kiss me Comrade." I whispered. That was when they all cleared out, not wanting to see any more of this. Dimitri chuckled at them and smiled at me.

"I love you my Roza. I love you so much it does hurt me sometimes. But I will never drag you down with me again." he promised. He kissed the tip of my nose and then I brought my lips up to his and I melted into him. About ten minutes later the bell rang and I was sitting on his lap, talking and cuddling. I groaned.

"No! I don't want to move!" I grumbled.

Dimitri chuckled. "Don't worry my Roza. I will see you afterwards."

I groaned. "Fine but you have to pinky promise Comrade."

He smiled and curled his giant pinky and we interlocked them. "I promise Roza."

**Thanks to:**

WiseGirl25

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

RosalynB

D. Kelly

PeaceLoveHappiesChick

**for reviewing! adn, I promise, next chapter they will go shopping! I just had to do this whole thing. lol. I hope you guys liked it! Review please and go to the POLL on my page! I need more people to try the poll!**


	13. Shopping Trip

When school ended- me and Dimitri having made up- I was happy. I walked down the stairs, casting glances at each side for Dimitri. I sighed, no Comrade. I sat on the stairs to wait for my ride, having texted Olena telling her that she didn't need to come and pick me up.

I leant against the railing, exausted. Suddenly I had the urge to cry. Huh, pregnancy hormones I guess. I tried my hardest not to cry and tried not to move. I ached, like, alot. I was tired and cranky and cryey.

I looked up to see Mason and Adrian coming over in my direction, together. Mason and Adrian _hate _each other for the same reason Dimitri and Adrian weren't very good friends anymore. But they were definately walking towards me, and they meant buisness. They stopped right in front of me and just started talking.

"Rose I don't think Belikov is good for you and..." Adrian went on.

I looked behind him and saw Dimitri's car pull up to the curb. I interupted Adrian, "While I'm sure that's all very interesting and everything this is where I take my leave." I pushhed past them and hurried to the car. I did _not_ want to get one of those 'you deserve better' talks.

"Rose!" Mason protested. "Get back here this instant!"

"Or what? You'll say that again? I don't think so!" I yelled back. I got into the car and muttered, "He's like a freaking Brittish police officer 'Stop or I'll say stop again and I'll blow my tin whistle at you! And, If I get close, I'll hit you in the head with my club!"

Dimitri chuckled. "Pregnancy hormones?"

"Yes!" I snapped and quickly realized that I had just snapped at him. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't worry, it's okay my Roza." he assured.

"No it's not. Even though I am having all these mood swings and shit doesn't mean it's okay to take it out on you." I said.

He just shrugged. "So, when do you want to go shopping?" he asked.

"Saturday?"

"Good. Gives us three days to write the list. Unless you count Saturday, then it would be four..."

I smiled. "Cool. When do you want to do that?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school? I have tons of homework today."

"Sure." We pulled into the driveway. I got up and pulled my TNA bag from the car. I stumbled under the wieght a bit. Don't get me wrong, I'm strong, but this whole carrying two children, **all the time**, gets tireing. "I'munna go sleep." I yawned.

"Alright, I'll get you for dinner." he kissed my forehead and I trudged up the stairs, slowly making progress. I swung my bag up the stairs, to give me more momentum and walked to my room. I looked at my wall, now having added another drawing, Lissa in a beautiful dress that I made her put on so that I could draw her. It looked pretty good and I smiled at my pictures. I plodded to my bed and took off my didrty clothes and changed into a tank and some cleans sweats. I plopped down on the bed and slept.

_"Here you are miss Hathaway, your new girls." The nurse said, handing me two babies. _

_I looked at the first, her face and eyes and well everything were perfect. Her eyes already had flecks of brown in them and her small bits of hair were more like Dimitri's than mine. She looked more like me in the face though. _

_The second I looked at and screamed. She was deformed and she looked almost eaten away. _This is what my disease did.._ I thought. She probably looked the exact same as the first, without the deformity, but I could tell that this little one wasn't going to live long._

_Dimitri approached and looked at me wierdly. "Rose? Rose? Rose? " I realized I had kept screaming but I just couldn't stop. _

_"Rose? Rose?" _I opened my eyes. "Rose wake up!" He looked down to see my eyes open. "What's wrong? You were screaming."

"Bad dream." _which I definately do not want to relive._ I added mentally.

"Well, dinner is ready." He got up and walked out of my room, his hair in a ponail at the back of his neck.

See, that's the goood thing about Dimitri. He respects your privacy. He wont pry. He waits until you want to tell him and then he's an amazing listener. I love hims so much and I am sooooooooooo luck to have him all to myself. * mental sigh* Dimitri, my beautiful russian boyfriend and the soon to be father of my twins.

I walked downstairs for dinner to find chinease food- the odered kind- on the table. I saw chicken chow mein and I grabbed the box and some chopsticks and dug in, following Dimitri's example. I finished the box pretty quickly and waited five minutes -just like the doctor told me- before eating. I took some chiken balls, some of those string bean things and ate again. I did this until there was nothing left. I didn't eat it all though, Dimitri, Karolina, Viktoria, Sonya and Olena helped.

"Thanks so much that was," I groaned, stroking my stomach, "amazing."

Olena smiled and chuckled, quite like Dimitri, "You're welcome sweetheart."

I got up and groaned again, these girls were getting really heavy. And it's only been like... hmmm...four weeks? No, three and a half. Still got awhile untill I get to feel these little ones stirring. One thing I could look forward to is shopping for them with Dimitri this Saturday at the mall. I smiled. I walked about five feet then Comrade caught up to me and helped me up the stairs. I still only had I small bump at the moment but I don't know, I was still getting tired.

He led me into his room and I grinned. He went to get my pj's and came back. I changed, not caring in front of him, I mean he'd already seen me right? I got into the bed and Dimitri tucked me in, kissing my lips softly for a few seconds and I smiled into them. He lifted himself up. "I'm going back down for awhile but I'll be here in around two hours. Sleep now Roza." he whispered and I complied. Withing seconds I was asleep.

**Saturday: Mall day! =) (A/N: I promised!)five weeks pregnant**

Dimitri pushed the cart and I had one of my hands intertwined with one of his. I was on his left and I leant my head against his shoulder, laughing at him.

"But what is a onsie? I-I don't get it though... why is it called a onsie? not a I don't know.. um a ... one piece or a wrap or a full body suit?Um.. I just don't get it at all. I this stuff confuses me." he said.

"They did it just to bother you. And it confuses you because you're a guy and if it didn't well... you'd either be different or just well... gay." I said.

"You have something against gay guys?" he joked.

"Of course not. Why? Is there a closet that you'd want to come of?" I joked right back.

"No." he said firmly.

"I hope not." I hit him playfully on the arm.

We haad already gotten some more onsies, we only had like fifteen from the shower. We had a pretty small, basic list:

_Two cribs_

_Two small, thin, baby pillows_

_Hair Ties _

_Bows for their hair_

_Shelves (for the room)_

_soothers_

_baby toys (rubber duckies, fisher price toys)_

There might have been other things that we had forgotten to put on the list but that was all that we could think up. SO, we still had to go and get the cribs, the pillows, the hair ties, the bows, shelves, soothers and the duckies and the fisher price toys.

We walked to Sears and went to the baby section, deciding to look for some baby pillows first. We found some really cute light pink ones. One had a light blue flower. The other had a yellow flower. We thought they were too cute.

"So what next?" Dimitri asked.

"What about the rubber duckies?" I suggested.

"Perfect."

I really lost track of all the store names. I had never really been good with that.

We went and got two cute yellow duckies that when squeazed, squeaked. It was the origionall ducky, with the orange beack. I knew that the girls would love them. We got some simple clear elastics to put the girls hair up, two bags of fifty. We also got some bows that were purple, pink, yellow, red, blue and alot of other colours. They all had mini bows attached.

"Want some lunch Roza?" he asked.

My stomach grumbled.

He laughed, "Of course you do. Lets go and get some salad."

"Why can't we just have some Micky D's?" I whined.

"Do you want your girls to be fat?"

"No..." I grumbled.

"Then come on." he pulled me after him.

_I'm sure that they would be just fine if I had some fries though... whatever.. salad is good too._

I looked at my watch and realized that the mall would be closing in about four hours.

"Dimitri, there seemed so much that we had to buy and stuff I figured that we probably wouldn't have time to get everything and maybe we should wait for another time. We might be able to go and get the shelves and the fisher price toys."

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"No." I yawned. "Okay maybe a bit."

He laughed. "Lets go."

One crib was white and barred all around. The other was wood and barred on two sides and then the other two curled and were flat. The third was circular and barred and it had a cover that hung from the roof and wrapped around it.

"So one could have yellow bedding and the other could have pink!" I squealed.

He laughed and said, "The circular one?"

"The circular one." I nodded.

He pulled me over to the cash, we bought them and had a guy put it on a cart and bring it out to the car for us. He put it in the back and I got into the passenger's side. I leaned my head bacj against the headrest and sighed. "Best shopping day ever." I decided.

"The best." Dimitri agreed.

We drove home completely prepared...

...

...

Or not.

**Thanks to:**

Dimitri-is-one-uber-fine-god

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

**For reviewing. I love reading your reviews and I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me for what I just did. Couldn't resist. Sorry. But I promised you the shopping and you very much did get your shopping trip! Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! And please go and take my POLL please. Its on my page!**


	14. Unprepared

'Kay, so it's mid-March right? Five weeks after I was sure that I was pregnant. So I guess I'm more around six or seven weeks pregnant, give or take a few. Anyways, it's mid-March and there is still a bit of snow and ice, about four inches of snow and black ice on the road.

So we're just driving along the road, minding our own buisness and then this idiot swerves in front of us from the lane next to us. I mean come on. So, Dimitri had to stop suddenly and then we were hit by behind and the airbags went off, well Dimitri's did- he had turned mine off- and then we spun off the road from the force and there was just lots of banging and losing conciousness.

That's why I woke up in the hospital two hours later with a migrane and a sore arm and super sore leg. I looked up to see Doc looking down at me, a concerned look on his face. "What- what happened to Dimitri." I asked trying to get up. But again, I did say trying. My head pounded worse when I got up halfway and I slumped back down on my pillow.

"He's fine, bruised ribs from the airbag but fine. Now you missy have to get some stiches before the window closed. Oh and before I forget you broke your leg and you bruised your arm." I had kind of tuned him out after the 'closed' part so i didn't hear the rest. I felt my neck to find a nice sized laceration above my collar bones. I was actually really lucky that nothing cut my jugular. I'd have been dead before they found us. I looked out the window, wondering what he was talking about. The window was shut already. He followed my gaze and laughed. "Not that window Rose. Here, I'll call a nurse and we'll get you some stitches. I realized the cut was still slowly oozing blood and was about a centimeter deep. (one third of an inch give or take a few)

"Ya... okay.. but do I have to watch?" I asked. I know, I know. I don't mind blood I just hate needles and especially sewing needles. I got one of them stuck in my heel for three hours and it had hurt like a bitch let me tell you. I really really hate them. I shuddered mentally at the thought. I put my hand on my stomach, just instinct, and I remebered something, touching the small bump. "What...what about the girls. Will they be alright?" I asked timidly.

"I hope so." he responded grimly.

I sat in a chair, my nails making grooves to match the new-new-found scratches and cuts that, were-barely- not bad enough for stiches. Thank God! When the lady who was going to give me the stitches entered the room I started trembling.

"It's alright sweetheart. It'll be fine." she seemed nice. Mousy hari. Late thirties maybe. Brown eyes. Five...six? Somewhere around there. I just hoped that she had done this before.

"Tell me when it's over." I said squeazing my eyes shut.

I'm not going to describe how it went, let me just say that it was the worst experience ever. I will never, ever, as long as i live, let anybody ever give me stitches again. It felt... wierd.

Doc escorted me back to my bed in a wheelchair, despite my protests. "Can you take me to Dimitri?" I asked when we got there.

"Why on earth didn't you ask me to take you when we were passing it?" he puffed.

"How was I supposed to know that that was his room? I mean, you haven't taken me there yet." I said.

He grumbled about how I was "So difficult" and "Stubborn" and the like. I just snickered. The halls were ugly and white, sterile and smelled like needles. I put my hospital sleeve up over my nose trying to block out the evil smell.

When we entered his room it was nice and yellow, cheery. A little larger than mine but not by much. Same colour, shape, watever. I looked over to the bed where he sat with the covers pulled up to his waist, leaving his chest uncovered, obviously not wearing the hospital shirt. His ribs were rapped with gauze. I could see little bits of pink showing through the gauze._ Was he... bleeding? But.. Doc had said that they were just bruised... Doc you are such a liar! Or teller of half the truth!_

"Dimitri! Are you alright?" I said getting out of the chair and instantly regretting it. Dizzyness came over me and searing pain in my left leg. What, might I ask, had _not_ gotten bruised or broken? "Ah! SHIT!" I cried out.

"Is it broken or something?" Dimitri asked while Doc got me back to my chair.

"I thought I had metioned that earlier Rose. Were you not listening?" he reprimanded.

I glared at him. No... Then I did. _"Oh and before I forget your left leg is broken and your arm is bruised..."_

"Is there anything _else_ that you've forgotten to tell me about?" I snapped, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was right.

"Sorry. I told your mother. Well actually I told Dimitri's mother, yours isn't welll..." Doc said, playing along.

"Not here? She never is." I said indifferently.

"Are you alright Rose?" Dimitri asked concerened.

"Ya! I'm a tuff cookie! What about you mister? You're bleeding and you're all scratched up worse than me!" I answered.

He smiled. "I'm fine." he turned and winced.

"Oh yes, because people wince when they're alright." I answered sarcastically.

"I just have some cut and bruised ribs is all." he defended. He moved his arm and I saw a bandage with more blood on it.

"Then what is that on your arm?" I asked, pointing to his clearly visible bandage.

"Nothing." he hid his arm under the blanket.

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms at him, leaning back in my chair. "Really? Just like you're 'fine' ?"

He grinned. "_Exactly_ like that."

I sighed. _My Dimitri, my wonderful, brave,tough, sexy russian Dimitri._ "You're too tough for your own good Comrade. One day you're going to wake up, dead, a ghost, floating above us all and be like 'oh ya, just scrape. It's all good. Don't you worry.' "

"You and your dramatics Rose." he shook his head disprovingly.

"Well Dimitr, Rose, I'm going to have to end this little gathering and take Rose back for some rest." Doc said.

I whined. "Two more minutes!"

Doc laughed. So did Dimitri. "Sorry Rose!" Doc said.

"Go, rest Rose. I'll see you later." he said still laughing.

I huffed all the way back to my room, wheeled by Doc. I entered the room and turned to see my mother sitting on a chair by the window. She looked up and her eyes were ringed in red. Doc helped me onto my bed and then left with an akward nod.

"Rose." she said.

"Mother." I said back.

The tension in the room was so thick that I swear I could grab it. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm so sorry Rosie! I was so inconsiderate and I jsut was being selfish and stupid and everything! I'm sorry!" she burst out. SHe paused for her breath. "Please come home!"

See, this would normally be the part where I would say 'yes mom!' but my old home never really felt like it and I was never truly happy there. With Dimitri and Olena and the girls... I just felt loved and cared for. Something I never got at home. I had no idea how to say that sensitively. So, I just said it the Rose way. "Mom, I like living with the Belikov's. They're amazing and they're my family and they care about me and for me. They supported me when you didn't and Olena has acted like... wel like my mother. I just don't want to leave. I accept your appology though mum. I really don't want you to take this the wrong way."

Her eyes filled with tears. "But sweetie, you've always been h-happy w-with m-m-m-me." she hiccuped.

"Mom... don't... don't cry. Please. I really really love you but I just can't be alone anymore and I'd like to be near Dimitri, the father of my girls. Please mom. Don't cry." I begged.

She squared her shoulders and straightened up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right. That is good. This is your choice. I'm being selfish." She came over and hugged me. "and I'm sorry that you felt like you never got care or love from home."

I buried my head in her shirt. I winced when I moved and she noticed, pulling back. "So am I mum, so am I."

She smiled through the tears and just kept stroking my hair muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

**Thanks to:**

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

D. Kelly

**for reviewing! I love you guys sooooo much! Thanks so much for supporting me, 'cuz it just feels amazing. I really love reading your reviews and I know that this was really fast and all but don't start to expect this! Oh and if you read this A/N then please write 'star' in your review! There is a POLL on my page so please take it! and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Family Visit

9 Weeks pregnant. 27 more weeks to go.

I left the hospital two whole weeks later. I mean, for just having a broken leg, a cut neck and a bruised arm. Okay, yeah, so my arm was still black after two weeks from my wrist to mid-forearm. My leg was still in a cast and everything but I felt fine. Doc said that they needed to keep me in the hospital to observe me and make sure my babie girls stay alright. I still have almost four weeks until I have to get this dreaded cast off though. Dimitri had been let out of the hospital almost a week before and has been bringing me my he says... Ha, ha.. ya right!... graciously.. more like torturously. I really disliked having to sit in my hospital bed, awake, at about ten at night when I could be sleeping because I had to finish a project that Dimitri had so _graciously_ brought me.

I groaned. Dimitri had brought me my homework and was doing his right beside me. How romantic...NOT!

"What is it now my Roza?" he chuckled.

I growled.. at least, I tried. It came out as more of a phlegmy sound that brought Dimitri into loud laughs. "What do you think it is?" I snapped.

He just laughed more. I scoweled and hit him with my math textbook. He cowered behind my book and I was careful not to hit his ribs but everywhere else is fair game. He lifted his arms up and hid his head and chuckled, "Cease and desist oh feisty one!"

I lowered the book and he lowered his arms. I waited and he let his guard down. I hit him hard on the head. His hand went to his head and he rubbed it. "Ouch Roza, you hurt me." he joked. I raised the book. "No! No more!"

I laughed at him. "Scared?"

"Never!" he lunged for the book. I snached it out of the path of his grasp. I smacked his fingers with it. He pulled them back and rubbed them. "Maybe I should only bring back soft things, non-leathal things. Like ballpoint pens and not mechanical pencils and paper photocopies." he said.

I put down the book. I studied the pen. I grinned.

"You do realize that that is just an ordinary pen. No super powers or lazers. Thank God." he said.

"It may just be an ordinary pen but I can still jab you with it."

He laughed and then his smile fell when he saw my face. His face looked beautiful, his perfect hair falling across his face and his eyes were boring into me. He looked pretty scared, not knowing how serious I was. I threw my head back and laughed. My turn.

"No more pens I think Roza. Just pencils." he said worriedly.

I just laughed some more. "Sure thing Comrade, sure thing."

Just then the doctor entered the room. Not Doc but the guy who had been looking in on me when Doc didn't visit. The doctor had grey hair and blue eyes and he was nice. His name was Dr. Armstrong.

"Okay then Miss Hathaway, you will be released within the hour." he announced.

I cried with glee and almost sprang from the bed. "Yay!"

Dimitri looked at me and he smiled, just curving his lips slightly. "Good. We have some room decorating to do."

"We sure do! One for Eowyn-Viridienna and Alara-Mae. It's going to look fantastic!" I gushed.

"Now don't you go over-exerting yourself now, Miss Hathaway. You will probably have to be in a wheelchair for the time your leg heals. " Dr. Armstrong cautionned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll try my best ." I smiled sweetly.

"No. You'll not try you'l do. Am I understood?" he said with parental authority.

"Yes Dr. Armstrong." I huffed.

An hour later, I was riding in the back seat of Dimitri's car which was being driven by Olena. She was smiling and fidgeting excitedly. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and asked her, "What's up Olena?"

She tried to murmur a vague rsponse but I just looked at her through the rear-view. After about thirty seconds she broke down and started, "Well, you see, we're having some cousins and stuff come here from Russia so I am really excited about showing you off and everything. The only thing is that you will probably have to share a room with Dimitri. The cousins are two girls, Anya, 12, and Dima, 13. There are also two boys coming, Gavriil, 17, and Mstislav,16." she said. "You don't have to worry about the parents, just call them auntie and uncle."

"Umm... how am I supposed to pronouce Mst..mstpb...mstbvk." I stumbled.

Dimitri laughed. "Call him by his middle name, Illarion."

"That is _definately_ something I _can_ pronounce." I answered.

When we got back into the house and I was maneuvered into my room I realized something. "When exactly are your cousins coming?"

"A week." Comrade answered.

"Cool. I can't wait to meet your extended family." I smiled.

"Well, see.. my guy cousins are kind of players, they are basically brothers and they are really quite charming and stuff.. all i'm saying is be careful when you are alone with them Rose." he said.

"I will Comrade. Thanks." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

When I had been carried all the way back down the satirs by my knight in shining armour the doorbell rang. Olena raised her eyebrows and went to see who it was. I heard the door open and a loud chorus of shreaks and squeals and laughes echoed through the house. And that could very much only mean one thing. Cousins.

"Surprise!" A lady yelled and Olena laughed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you werenn't due to come for another week!" Olena said bewildered.

"Well, we could now. What, sister? Don't want us here?" A man joked.

"Of course not of course not! Come, meet Rose!" Olena walked into the kitchen leading a tall dark-haired man and his beautiful dark haired, petite wife. Behind them was another couple. The lady had blonde hair and stood fairly tall. The man was lighter haired than Dimitri but not by much. Behind them still were two girls, one with long brown hair and brown eyes and my hight, the other had long black hair and green eyes and she stood about a head shorter than her cousin.

"Hi. I'm Anya." said the shorter one, sticking out her hand. I smiled.

"Rose."

"Dima." The taller one said.

They both grinned at me. "We've heard so much about you from our moms from Auntie Olena! Is it true that you aer having Dimitri's twins?" asked Anya.

I grinned. "As sure as I'm sitting here kiddo."

"And you are naming them what?" asked Dima eagerly.

"Eowyn-Viridienna Isadora Hathaway-Belikov and Alara-Mae Rosemary Hathaway-Belikov. What do you girls think?" I answered.

"Ooooh I like them!" They squealed.

_I like them, I decided. _

From behind me came a deep voice. " Oh don't go and have fun with them! Look what you've done! You are supposed to torment them and bend them to your every whim! You've gone and ruined it now!"

I turned around to see about six foot three of muscle. Dimitri was still taller though. This guy had black hair that was cropped fairly short and his eyes were the same colour of green as his sister's. Beside him stood a guy who was just as hot but shorter and looked more like Dima, brown hair and eyes.

"I'm Rose and you two are Gavriil and Mst...mst...mst...Illarion."I stated.

They roared with laughter at my failed ponunciation and I scowled. "Don't scowl Rose, you'll ruin your pretty face." The blac haired one said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Gavriil." said the black haired one, still chuckling.

"You know, when making a first impression it is often appropriate to laugh _with_ the person you are meeting, not at." I said annoid.

That just sent them into another bout of laughs.

"What's so funny over here?" asked Viktoria.

I scowled. "They're making fun of me."

"Rose, Rose, Rose. That's what they do." she replied.

I huffed. "I am _so_ glad I have no brothers. Now sisters on the other hand are perfectly fine." I tugged Dima and Anya into an akward embrace.

"What's going on here?" Diimitri joked.

"Nothing Comrade, just having some fun with your cousins and sis." I replied, smiling up into his face.

He pecked me on the lips. "Good Roza." Dima and Anya made gagging noises and Dime shouted 'get a room!' Dimitri turned to his guy cousins. "Hey there Gavriil. Mstislav."

"How do you _say_ that?" I asked.

They all had another good laugh at me. After awhile Dima and Anya went to my room, where they would be sleeping and Viktoria and Dimitri went to go and converse with the adults, leaving me alone with Gavriil and Illarion.

"So, is it true that you carry baby Belikovs?" Gavriil started, conversationally.

"Yeah. Is that the only part you guys have heard though?" I asked, knowing that it was, in fact, not.

"No, we actually heard it was a pity thing." Illarion piped up.

"Then you definately heard wrong." I stated.

Gavriil leaned forward on his knees. "Do go on. Don't leave any details out Beauty."

"Fine. But don't call me beauty. And well, I have, well had, I guess, a disease in my uterus and it wqas slowly killing me. I had to get pregnant and Adrian and Dimitri both volunteered."

"Who's Adrian?" Illarion asked.

"Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, they did and after we got the tests back and Adrian was no-go and Dimitri was a go. He told me he loved me.. blah blah blah yada yada. I am now preganat with two twin girls. Eowyn-Viridienna and Alara-Mae. The End... so far."

"Would there be any chance of me ending up in your future Lubov?" Gavriil purred.

"Sorry Gavriil. My heart belongs to another." I said dreamily.

"Oh. Well, I usually let Gavriil have a go first but if you really insist-" he joked.

"Not you Moron! Dimitri!" I watched Dimitri talk to his aunt, smiling and really having a good time.

"You really do love him don't you?" Gavriil asked in... wonder?

"Yeah. I really do."

** Read this! A/N! Or, if not, Review me who you think that Mia should end up with? Gavriil or Illarion? Short-term of course but still important! Or even Lissa go out with one of them to spite Christian? Read and review! **

**Thanks to:**

Dark Sunshine 24

D. Kelly

WiseGirl25

Dimitri-is-one-uber-fine-god

**for reviewing! And I did the 'star' thing to see how many people actually read this ending thing.. Lol. POLL on my page! TAKE IT! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like the new characters I added! I really think that this will make things interesting for a couple of chapters! Hope you liked it! =)-Kirsten**


	16. School with the canadians

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU WISH TO READ AN INTERESTING COUPLING FOR THE 16 CHAPTER OF I'M DIEING THEN YOU NEED TO REVIEW ME WHO YOU WANT TO BE P****ARTNERED WITH GAVRIIL AND WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH ILLARION!**

10 weeks pregnant. 26 weeks left.

I woke up to a terrible loud racket. Two girls were shreiking and howling and I growled and threw a pencil at the door. "SHUT UP!" I turned over and covered my head with my pillow. The Belikov's cousins had been here for a week already and I was getting pretty tired of waking up an hour earlier than normal because Anya and Dima were too busy fighting or being childishly loud.

Anya came to the door and opened it, her green eyes flaashing, "Make me!" she turned and ran when I made the move to get up. Once she was out of sight I plopped back down on my bed.

Dima came to the door. Being twelve you'd think that she'd be less mature than her cousin but she was more by far. "Sorry about Anya.. she can be kind of... loud sometimes."

"I noticed." I said irritably.

Just then Gavriil and Illarion came to my door, both grinning from ear to ear. I glared at them. They'd obviously gotten used to the green eyed menace but not me. "What are you two grinning about?" I snapped.

"Nothing to worry yourself about _Lubov_ just something too difficult for you to comprende." Illarion slurred.

"Try me. And you do realize that it is comprehend not comprende right?" I smirked. Moron.

"Well, see this morning we got some of the most amazing news!" Gavriil paused to let it sink in.

"And?" I questionned, scared. What they might think amazing might just end my short-lived happiness.

"We're moving here! That's why we came in the first place, to find and buy a house! Isn't that fantastic!" he gushed.

"Ya. Utterly fantastic." I mumbled.

"Oh. I forgot. We're going to be attending your school next semester. This one ends when? Next week?" Gavriil said.

I honestly think he was trying to make me hate him. "Yes."

"Great! Then you can introduce me to _all_ of your friends!" he cried with glee.

"Yay." I groaned.

Worst. Day. Ever.

Now our school is sort of wierd. We start at a regular time, september, and we end in june. Our semesters are a little different though. See, our second semester has a month less than the first, since it starts in March. I guess it doesn't really matter in the big scheme of things because we normally have nothing to do most of the last month of first semester but it is still sort of wierd. I guess you just get used to it though. A growing on you sort of thing.

Today was monday, the 26 of february. Second semester starts the 5 of march.

I am oh so so so delighted to be getting the honor of going to school with Gavriil and Illarion, the legendary Russian Gods! * swoon * hahaha no. This is possibly the worst event to befall me since my diagnosis and I am _not _getting melodramatic. I just really don't like this. At all.

I went dowstairs, taking my sweet time. By the time I had eaten and gotten dressed I had only ten minutes to do my hair, makeup and brush my teeth. I decided to do the teeth first, I was at least going to smeel good. Then I brushed my hair quickly and, not knowing what else to do with it I put it up in a ponytail, showing off my eyes. I mean, not that they're anything all that special but they are still somewhat pretty brown. No makeup today though.

I went to the car, following Dimitri, when I was cut off but Illarion and Gavriil walking out in front of me. Gavriil got to shotgun before me and sat down. I opened the door and glared at him.

"Get out Gavriil." I comanded.

He laughed. "Make me!"

"I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this but I guess I have to." I grabbed the short hair at the back of his neck and twisted.

He howled and tried to get up. "Okay okay! I'm moving! I'm moving!" he cried.

Dimitri laughed and grinned at him. "You gotta love her."

Gavriil rubbed the back of his neck and glared at me. "Ya. That's it." he said dryly.

"So, we're all in grade eleven together then huh?" Dimitri asked, trying to break the silence.

"Wait, but I thought that Gavriil was in the twelfth grade." I pondered.

"So did his parents until they got his letter of concern saying that he had failed all of his exams. Gets to take the whole eleventh grade over and graduate with us!" Dimitri rubbed in Gavriil's face. Sucker.

"What do you guys take then? And isn't Anya in the eighth grade?" I asked.

"Yeah and so is Dima, she skipped one, but they didn't want to come until tomorrow, jet lag." Illarion said.

"Still? You'd think they'd have gotten over it by now." Dimitri's brow creased.

"You guys are so gullible. They did that to stay home from school. Even Dima only likes it a little." Gavriil said.

"Ah! And here we are!" Dimitri parked and we all got out of the car. It was a fairly nice3 sized school, with its own football stadium and a couple of gyms and such. I wasn't really all that into football, so it didn't matter to me as much but the boys seemed to be quite impressed.

_Just like the thousands of girls who take a second look at either of them. _I thought wryly.

I walked to the office with Gavriil, Illarion and Dimitri in tow. We got instructions that Gavriil and Illarion were to choose to follow either me or Dimitri for the day, one per. This was only for today though. After this they would get all their supplies and such and start on monday. Exams had already finished, last friday so I was basically stuck talking to whomever chose me for thhe day.

"I am going with Rose." Gavriil said firmly.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

He grinned at me. "You feel it too!"

I hit him on the arm, not softly, and Dimitri and Illarion went to Dimitri's locker while I was stuck with Gavriil. Every girl we passed did a double take when Gavriil walked by and oh did he notice. He flaunted himself at them and when I got to my locker I was met by Mia and Lissa. Both girls looked Gavriil up and down and it worried me. I grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her into the ladies room. "Sorry one sec Gav." Once we were safely inside I started interrogating her.

"What happened with Christian?" I demanded.

"He dumped me. No big deal." She said.

I looked her in the eyes. "Really?" I said doubfully.

"Really." she nodded her head. I decided to let the matter rest because I had a very impatient russian waiting at my locker.

I got out and found Gavriil in a deep conversation with none other than Adrian Ivashkov. Damn.

"...and I'm having a party this weekend. So are you up for it?" Adrian asked.

I got my books from my locker.

"Well, I'd have to get some permission." Gavriil said looking at me.

"You can go, I'm not stopping you." I said.

"Aww Rose! I want you to go too!" Gavriil said. "Besides, it'd be no fun without you."

"Yeah Little one. Come. Have fun." Adrian said.

"Adrian, I've never gone to any of your parties in this whole year. What makes you think that I'll start now?" I said.

"Wishful thinking?" he replied with a grin.

"Ha. Well. Whatever. Come on Mia, Gavriil. Bell. By Liss. Adrian." I shut my locker and went down to first period Gym.

When I got there I gave a note to the supply that excused me from Gym. Mia took off for the changeroom and Gavriil sat down next to me.

He sighed really loudly and dejectedly. "Yes?" I asked.

He laughed. "Can't a guy sigh without a reason?" I raised my eyes in a do-you-really-think-I'm-that-stupid look. He laughed again and answered, "Well, I just really wanted to go to that party."

"I'm not stopping you." The teacher blew the whistle and the class engaged in a game of dodgeball.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there." he said trying to be sincere.

"That sucks for you then don't it?" I snorted.

"Gee. That's so nice of you Rose." he answered dejectedly.

"I know eh?" I said.

"Isn't that canadian? Eh, I mean." Gavriil said.

"Yeah so?"

"Well, don't they live in igloos?" he asked.

I looked at him and he was completely serious. "No!" I said indignantly.

"Then they drive dogsleds?" he asked.

"No!"

"Parliament buildings?"

"Solid brick and wood. Thier currency was not based on monopoly money, winter only lasts one season and a loonie is a dollar not a relative." I finished.

"Huh. Is there a canadian here by any chance?" he asked.

"Yeah. Suze." I pointed to a short blonde girl who was somewhat pudgy.

He walked over to her and whatever he said made her mad. She yelled. "NO I DO NOT KNOW YOUR SECOND COUSIN JOHN FROM SASCATOON YOU MORON!" she turned away. He tried to say something else and a smack rebounded against the walls.

He walked back and sat down beside me, his face already going red where her hand hit. "Guess she didn't know John." he shrugged his shoulders.

That sent me into spasms of laughter and by the end I was crying and shaking on the floor. Everyone was looking at me wierdly but I just couldn't help it. Gavriil was so thick headed. Finally, ten minutes later I stopped laughing.

"What was so funny Rose?" Gavriil asked, smirking.

"You... are... so... thickheaded!" I said between gasps. I was still trying to catch my breath.

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I guess I sort of forgot to metion that canada is the second largest country in the world." I said.

He still lookde quite confused. "How does this relate?"

"Nevermind." I said.

_I think that this might just be a good thing. _I decided.

**Thanks to:**

Ash Woody

DarkSunshine24

KrisBaby99

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

**for reviewing! Omgee I need you to tell me who you want to go with the two Belikov boys! You could even make a new charater up! Help! TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE! Hope you liked it! Wont write more until I have matches for Gavriil and Illarion or at least just Gavriil!**


	17. Starstruck

11 weeks pregnant. 25 weeks to go.

Monday. One week after getting the news that the four devil spawn will in fact be going to my school. Today's the big day. Second semester. Gavriil and Illarion are going to be in one of my classes, it would just be my luck too. I got up quickly and took a shower before anyone else could get in first, and I locked the door. I got out about ten minutes later and decided to curl my hair today. I put on some light blue eyeshadow and some brown eye liner, and a little bit of lip gloss. My stomach was pretty big now and I was beginning to feel fat. I had to lumber around, carrying two girls, 24/7. It gets pretty tireing.

I got dressed in some stretchy black pants and a loose top which was light blue. It was pretty basic stuff but I didn't really care anymore. I mean, it's not like I'll need them until at least six or seven years after birthing my two beautiful girls.

After some Kinoa (little circular chinease grain) with soy sauce for breakfast I got my new anchle swayed boots and put them on. They had these really comfortable soles and they were really good for walking in surprisingly. I went out to the car after Dimitri and got in the passenger seat. Illarion, Gavriil, Dima and Anya got into the back of the mini van. The Escape belonged to the Belikov's and I had actually never seen it. It was nice, big, comfortable and luxurious. Also, it was expensive.

We pulled up at the school and the girls were still awed by it. At least I thought it was the school. They could very well have been staring at all the hot american guys on the steps. All the hot _single_ guys. Anya looked at least fifteen but when she started to talk her age went down a year by the syllabull. Dima looked thirteen but when she spoke you looked at her and were like 'uhuh..uhuh...Ya that just went right over my head' and her age level went up every couple of words. All in all I think that either of them could have snagged a guy by the end of the day. They were both exotic, pretty and had accents. I don't know what it is about americans but we do love us our accents.

I hurried inside with Dimitri, trying to ditch Gavriil and Illarion on the way to my homeroom to pick up our new scheduals when Gavriil yelled after us, "Wait up Rose! Dimitri! I'll just be a second!"

I sighed. If we left him, he'd be done within the first five minutes of school, laughed at. If we stayed he would gain some status immediately for hanging out with Dimitri. As it was he already had a status for being related to the Belikov's.

I sighed. "Why do we have to do this?"

"We don't. It's the nice thing to do and he'll get us back bad if we don't." he answered.

I grinned. "Ah but see, Rose Hathaway always wins. He'd never beat me at my own game." I began to thinkk of some pranks to pull.

"Now Rose, you must restrain yourself or at least hold off until after school. You do remeber what happened when you last had your go with Stan. He ended up tied to the flagpole, raised about halfway when the rope broke and he broke his collar bone. You also ended up suspended for the week." he chastized.

"Ya well.. this'll be.. different. And how do you remeber that anyways? That was in ninth." I asked.

He opened his mouth to answer when Gavriil came over with a grin on his face. "Guess who's in your homeroom for the year Rose?"

"Darth Vader?" I said hopefully.

He laughed. "No even better!"

"Luke Skywalker?" I asked again.

"No." He looked at Dimitri. "What's with her and Star Wars?" Dimitri just shrugged. "Anyways Rose, it's me! Happy aren't you?"

I groaned. "No!" I looked up at the ceiling. "Why do you hate me?" I shook my head.

"I don't hate you Rose." Gavriil said.

I looked at him and he was dead serious. We had reached my locker by then and I went in to my homeroom teacher and grabbed my schedual. French, Spanish, Lunch, Math, Science.

I opened my locker and grabbed my books. "Gavriil. Were you by any chance dropped on your head as a child?" I questionned sincerely.

"No.. why?"

"No reason." I said.

"Illarion was though. That's why he's so stupid." he continued.

"He's not the only one." I muttered.

We walked into the class and I sat down in my usual seat in the far corner in the back. The teacher came to the front of the class and cleared his throat. "Class, we have two new students in our class this semester."

I looked around the class. _Please not Illarion please not Illarion._

"Class, meet Unnati." he said geturing to a fairly shy girl with tanned skin, blackish brown hair with red tips. She had brown eyes and stood in sort of aloof fashion. She was about 5'5 and had some glasses in a case in her hand.

She smiled at us. "It's Jazmine."

She went and sat down in the seat next to me. While the teacher was introducing Gavriil I stuck out my hand. "Hey I'm Rose."

She smiled. "Hey."

"Sit with us at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah I think I will." she answered.

I smiled and turned to listen to my teacher. He was our spanish and english teacher. Ironic?

At lunch I led Jazmine down to our table and was followed by Gavriil.

He turned to her. "Hey Jazzie. What do you say to dinner on friday?"

I hit him on the arm. "Stop that. You'll scare her away!"

He laughed. "I was only trying to be nice."

I snorted and muttered, "Ya. I'm sure."

She laughed. "I'm going to say no for now Gavriil."

We sat down at the table and we did the introductions between Jazz and the rest. Everyone already knew Gavriil. I turned and saw Christian with Tasha.

"Where's she been?" I asked.

"Acapulco." Lissa answered.

"Huh. How does Pyro know her?" I asked.

She smacked my hand softly with hers. "He's not Pyro!"

"Then why does he carry a lighter?" I laughed.

"Because he needs to be prepared for anything!"

I laughed really loud with Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, Jazz, Adrian and Gavriil. I had no idea where Illarion had gotten to but I was glad it wasn't here. We only had room for so many idiots.

"Come on Liss! Answer the question!" Eddie pushed.

"Yeah Liss!" Adrian agreed.

Jazz just smiled and watched. Soon, she'd be one of us.

"Fine fine just shut up! She's his cousin." Lissa finally exclaimed.

"That bitch is his cousin!" I gasped. "No _wonder_ I don't like Ozera, he shares blood with the Devils Spawn!"

"Oh Rose, don't be so melodramatic!" Dimitri chastized.

"But you wouldn't love me if I wasn't." I pouted, sticking my lip out. I inwardly grinned.

"I' love you no matter what." he kissed the tip of my nose and I heard some gagging noises.

I turned to see Jazz fake gagging and Gavriil laughin his ass off at her and then my two she-devil cousins scampering away, giggling.

I sighed and shook my head. "This world is really in need of more romanticism."

"No this world is in need of waaaaaaaay more rooms." Eddie said.

I looked at him and laughhed. "That was the most pathetic diss in the world!"

"Hey! I thought it was pretty good!" he exclaimed.

"Ah yes, there is your mistake, you thought. No more of that. You'll hurt someone." I answered. Ah I love my Rose humor.

When we got home later I looked at Gavriil. He looked as if he'd been struck by a star or fallen under a spell. Whose though. I needed to get it out of him though. _Hmmm.. how to get him to divulge this secret... hmmm._ Then it hit me. So simple yet so brilliant.

"So, who have you fallen for?" I asked. Okay, not so brilliant but still for someone so stupid this just might work.

"Jazz." he blurted. Then his eyes widened and he hissed, "You tell noone."

I made the motion of zipping up my lips and throwing away the key. That had been easy. Huh. I should do this more often. Tricking. Now how to set him up with Jazmine... hmmm... And that's when it hit me.

**Thanks to:**

WiseGirl25

unnz4

D. Kelly

**for reviewing! Thanks for the character Jazmine unnz4! I hope you like how I portrayed you/her! Hope you liked this chapter guys! Review! And take my POLL! Thanks! And Arianna, the last one was over two thousand words, if you want me to update faster you are gonna have to get smaller chapters! =D Miss you Arianna! **


	18. Together at last

12 weeks pregnant. 24 weeks to go.

It was the sixth of march today. Tuesday. I went to homeroom feeling somewhat cheeky, I was going to set my boyfriend's cousin up with the girl he liked... and lets just say that it was a... Rose-like plot. I walked into the class to the back of the room to my seat which happened to be right next to Jazzie's. I grinned at her as i sat down.

"Jazz!" I whispered.

She turned her head and raised one eyebrow. "Here write it!" she answered back quietly.

I took the piece of paper and scrawled messily and fastly:

_So where are you going to go with Gavriil then on your date?_

She read it and wrote back:

_I thought you were against the idea of it._

I read it and furrowed my brow. How to fix this, how to fix this? Hmmm. Aha!

_But I think that you'd be cute together and stuff! You guys are perfect!_

I passed the note when the teacher turned his back. I love being in the back. Nobody ever thinks to look back here when all the really loud kids are in the front under the constant watchful eyes of the teacher. Teachers only have so many eyes and with them trained on other kids I have learned to use that to my advantage. I felt a soft tickling of the paper touching my arm and I grabbed it from her hand.

_You think so? I thought that maybe he was too... cool for me or something._

Of course I thought so! I mean, why did she think that I brought it up! I wrote something a little different on paper, she obviously needed a bit of reassuring.

_Totally! And if anything, you're too cool for him! Tell him that you'd like to go with him if he still wanted to._

I passed her the paper.

_You know what, I will!_

She wrote back. I looked at her and her brown eyes were gleaming with self-confidence. I grinned a her and we stopped writing the notes when the teacher came around to give us our Spanish work. I normally hated missing spanish for anything but this was some seriously important stuff.

At lunch Illarion and Jazz were absent. I thought that was a good sign, but I didn't realize how good until I was walking down the hall to go to the washroom when I found Jazz pressed up against the wall by Gavriil and Gavriil and her were playing toncil hockey. I grinned and turned back, deciding to go to the other washrooms.

_Ha! Am I a great matchmaker or what! Gavriil and Jazmine. Jazmine and Gavriil. Jazmine Belikov. Hmm, we could be inlaws! That would be so cool! Of course, I'd want to have Liss as an inlaw too or Mia but they wold never fall for Illarion. He's just too... stupid. Even stupider than Second cousin to John snogging Jazz over there. Ah, love. I know exactly how she feels. _I said thinking about my russian prince. His long dark hair and his beautiful dark eyes. His hard muscles and his full lips. His talented tongue, so velvety and sweet...

I walked into someone on the stairs. I felt hands grab my wrist and steady me.

"Woah there Roza. Careful." Speaking of my russian prince.

"I was just thinking of you." I smiled.

"Oh really? And what did your thoughts entail exactly?" he purred.

"Oh, this and that, not much really." I smiled provocatively.

"Hmm. Well then. If you will not tell me then I might just have to get it out of you another way." he kissed me and I moaned in pleasure.

"Comrade, we need to go back, lunch is almost over." I leaned back as he kissed around my neck, nibbling my collar bone.

"Roza.." he whined.

I laughed. "Ah Comrade, what would I do without you?"

"Sit and wait patiently for my return?" he mocked.

"Exactly." I grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. "Come on." I laughed.

He groaned and followed reluctantly. "You owe me." he growled.

I laughed. "I sure do Comrade."

We walked down the hallway in companionable silence until I was about to burst. It was as if the school was whispering _tell him! tell him! _And, I mean, who was I to argue? "Oh my gooness Dimitri! Gavriil and Jazz are going out!" I squealed.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really, how do you know?"

I put a finger over my lips to make sure he was silent and I led him down the hall to the place where the two were making out. Sure enough, I found them exactly the way they were. Once he saw them we made our way back to the lunch table and when we were out of earshot Dimitri muttered, "Oh. That's how you knew."

I threw back my head and laughed. Ah, my Comrade. Ever funny, ever obtuse. Ever cute. Ever mine.

"You're so cute Comrade."

"What? What'd I do this time?" he asked. I think he took a Gavriil pill today.

"Nothing and everything Comrade." I laughed. He scowled, trying to make sense of my Rose comment.

"You are so difficult Roza." He pulled me into is arms. "And you are so mine."

He kissed my nose. "Yes I am." I agreed wholeheartedly.

**Sorry guys that it's shorter than normal. Oh and sorry that I didn't mention any reviewers but I am babysitting at this moment and time and I left the sheet where I write them down at home so I'm sorry. I'll write them down on the next chapter to make it up to you guys! Take the POLL on my page if you haven't already please! And if you have any friends on this site maybe recomend this story if you like it ;) Hope you liked this chapter! please review! I may not do the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews so if you want me to continue put that in voice!**

**-Kirsten**


	19. Oh no  ENTER THE CONEST!

**_CONTEST__: _**_Starting february 24-28 you guys can send in a chapter about what happens on Jazz and Gavriil's date! Either or both P.O.V. is accepted. No lemons please! I know that I did have some in one of my chapters but I will be3 having no more so only kisses thank you! Please make the chapter more than 1000 words and less than 3000. Please I.M. me the chapter with the subject of "I'm Dieing Contest" put the name of the capter, or if you don't have a preference don't, but please try and keep to the personalities as best you can but get creative! If I do not get any chapters I may not update! I'd like to have this chapter but I just don't have the time so please send me some. _

23 weeks to go.

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_ I turned and hit the incessant buzzer and hit it and hit it but I just couldn't find the button.

"Turn off! Turn off! I didn't set you! It's saturday for goodness' sake! Let me sleep in!" Finally I hit the snooze button. I reached over and pulled the plug out of the wall. I sighed and snuggled into my pillow.

I heard the door open and shut quietly. I turned to see Dimitri tip-toeing into my room. He looked at me and stopped when he saw my open eyes. "Did I wake you?" I shook my head. "Good. I heard some banging in here and when there was nothing when I opened the door I thought that I could sneek in here."

I smiled and patted the space next to me. He slipped in and I snuggled my back into him, soaking up his warmth. I hmmed and Dimitri smiled into my hair, kissing my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep like that.

_"Here you are miss Hathaway, your new girls." The nurse said, handing me two babies. _

_I looked at the first, her face and eyes and well everything were perfect. Her eyes already had flecks of brown in them and her small bits of hair were more like Dimitri's than mine. She looked more like me in the face though. _

_The second I looked at and screamed. She was deformed and she looked almost eaten away. _This is what my disease did.. _I thought. She probably looked the exact same as the first, without the deformity, but I could tell that this little one wasn't going to live long._

_Dimitri approached and looked at me wierdly. "Rose? Rose? Rose? " I realized I had kept screaming but I just couldn't stop. _

"Roza. Roza. Wake up." Dimitri looked at me worried.

I opened my eyes and found moistness around them. The same dream. The exact same dream. It was getting really bad. It was worse this time, even more vivid. The pain of the birthing even seemed real.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Bad dream." I said.

"But it's the same one." It wasn't a question.

I nodded.

"Do you want to tell me."

I nodded again and took in a deep breath. "Well, see, I have been having these dreams about our girls. The first is normal and good. The second comes out deformed and messed up with my desease. She's eaten away and she just looks like she is in so much pain and she wouldn't live long. I-I it's just.. so..." Tears started streaming down my face really quickly and I wasn't in any position to stop them.

"Oh Roza. Come here." He held out his arms for me and I leaned into them and he held me and I cried.

The door flew open and Gavriil came in and looked up. He saw me and Dimitri, and looked back and forth and saw my expression and his. "Maybe this wasn't the right time.." he backed up.

"Wait Gav. What is it?" I asked, sniffling.

"If you're not.. stable then this can wait." he said.

"No. What is it?" I asked, making my voice more sturdy.

"Well, I was wondering what type of flower you think that Jazz would like.. or if you would ask her for me. If you're not up to it-"

"Done." I smiled. My tears were starting to feel sticky because they were drying by air. I wanted to do this for them though. They are such a good couple though.

He grinned. "Thanks Rose." he walked off, definately happy and excited for his date with Jazz. I think that he'll take her out on a really nice date though.

Dimitri turned to me. "You okay then Roza?" he pulled my face into a position where I was looking in his eyes.

I smiled. "Yeah. It was just a bad dream after all."

"Good." he dropped his hands. "We need to get some food into you now."

"Do we have any plans?" I asked while putting on a shirt.

"Not anything special. Watch a movie probably." he answered with a shrug of his oh-so-perfect shoulders. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

"Chick flick?" I questioned eagerly. I hadn't watched one of those for the longest time.

"Which one?" he chuckled.

"My Sister's Keeper?"

"Sure. I'll have Mum rent it."

"Oh don't rent it! We'll just watch one from here." I didn't want them to spend any more money on me than they had to.

"My treat?"

I sighed. "Only if you insist completely and totally."

"Oh I do." he assured me.

"Perfect."

We set the movie up and within fifteen minutes I was crying. It was such an emotional movie. Near the end my pillow was soaked and I was sobbing into my pillow. Gavriil had left an hour ago and Dimitri was fidgeting alot. Viktoria and Karolina were both crying right along with me. Where the she-devils had gotten to was unknown.

The movie ended and we were cleaning up the bowls and gathering everything and I was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang. We hadn't called anybody but in this house you never knew really.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

I opened the door.

My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see your father Rose?"

**For chapter 17 reviewers Thanks!:**

D. Kelly

WiseGirl25

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

unnz4

DarkSunshine24

**For chapter 18 reviewers: Thanks to:**

DarkSunshine24

D. Kelly

ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo

unnz4

**for reviewing! I hope you liked it! Please send me some chapters for the contest! =D Review me longer please! I love reading them and sometimes 'update soon' is a little... bland. =D lol love you guys!**

**-Kirsten**


	20. Jazz and Gavriil's date

**Kay, so this chapter was written by UnderworldVampirePrincess. I did change the way the thought things came up, putting them in italics but that's all I changed. Everything else is exactly the same. Enjoy!**

"7:25." I said to myself as I curled the last bit of my hair. Gavril should be here any minute.

_Glasses or no glasses? This is so frustrating!_

I stood in front of my mirror, inspecting my outfit.

I was wearing a white lace camisole, a pair of faded jeans, and brown boots, with a gold chain around my neck.

Simple, yet nice.

_Glasses it is._

Perfect!

I turned my curling iron off just as the doorbell rang.

I ran down the staircase taking two at a time, not bothering in the slightest to use the cherry wood railing. All was going well, that was until I got to the last of the steps. My foot somehow caught on the plush cream colored material, sending me flying forwards. It would of hurt. It should of hurt. Only it hadn't.

I stopped midair. Frozen. My dark brown curls falling around my face like a curtain._ That was close. Another two seconds and I would have face planted into a wooden floor. Fun._

I blew a few loose strands of my hair out of my eyes, getting over the momentary shock._ What happened? _I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before -finally- realizing that my arm was being tugged. Something, -someone- caught a hold of my wrist.

I turned my head around to face the person. It was my mother. She laughed as she helped me right my footing. I scowled.

"Not funny!" I whined, pouting.

She stopped laughing but I could still see the humor in her eyes. "Sorry Jazz. It's just that…" She paused to take a breath. A small giggle passed through her lips. "… aren't your glasses supposed to help you see." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved it off, smiling nonetheless. It was kind of funny. I guess. My mum picked up my glasses that were lying on the living rooms hard wood floor. She handed them to me.

"Thanks," I murmured as I put them back on my face, readjusting my hair. She gave me a smile.

"So…" She started off casually. "… where are you going. You are dressed rather nicely; and it is Friday night."

"No where really." I shrugged nonchalantly. She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Come on Jazz. Spill." She said. For a second I thought she was about to start jumping up and down.

I groaned. "Mum, I'm just going out with someone I met at school. A friend."

"Does this 'friend' happen to be a boy?" I rolled my eyes, nodding. A small grin coming to my lips.

"Really? That's great Jazmine!"

"Yup. It is. Can I go now?" I pleaded with my eyes._ Please say yes before you start with the whole my little girl's growing up shit._

She nodded. I stepped down the rest of the stairs and started walking to the front door. Unfortunately, my mum grabbed my wrist. Again.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." She started fixing my shirt. _Come on!_ "Just wanted to say have fun." She gave me a push forwards. "Go get him."

"You are such a teenager sometimes." I muttered under my breath.

I opened the door quickly closing it behind me. Before it shut completely I heard my mum talk.

"Hey! I heard that." I mentally laughed.

"Hi," I said; looking into a warm pair of green eyes. Gavriil.

"Hey," he responded just as quietly as I had. He took my hand in his.

"We should probably go before my mum says she wants to meet you."

"I guess you're right." He laughed. "Wait… you were serious weren't you?" I nodded. "Let's go." He finished, quickly pulling me behind him.

While running I took in his appearance. He had on white and black sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a black button up shirt. The dark colors really brought out his green eyes; I couldn't help but notice.

"You look nice."

"You too Gavriil. So where are we going?" I laughed.

He faced me for a moment, grinning. "You'll see." I sighed. "Hey, don't be like that." He joked.

"Fine, fine." My voice sounded overly dramatic. Even to my own ears.

Another fifteen minutes and light conversation later Gavriil and -consequently- I stopped. _Why are we in the middle of pretty much nowhere?_

I turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "Umm… care to explain…" I gestured around the two of us. "… this?" He just grinned making me let out an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, I couldn't see. Well more specifically couldn't see the grassy nothingness; it was all dark.

Gavriil covered my eyes.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Really? Enlighten me, why?"

I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he whispered in my ear, "you'll see."_ I am starting to get tired of hearing that._

"Trying to add romance to the world?"

We continued at a moderate pace. He was walking while I was stumbling since I couldn't see anything that was in front of me. _I just hope that he doesn't run me right into a tree._ Every now and then I would almost trip over rocks or roots that were in the dirt; anything laying on the ground really. If it wasn't for Gavriil I would have too. Fortunately he was always there to catch me, making my cheeks heat up slightly (not that I would admit it).

"So, are you going to tell me where it is that we're going yet?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "We're almost there anyway. Patience." I snorted, about to tell him that he should really come up with something a little different to answer with; but a soft sound made me listen to our surroundings a bit more. Music, voices, and something I couldn't even begin to describe considering it was mingled with a bunch of other sounds.

"Now you can see." He took his hands away from my eyes to reveal an arcade type of place. Only better. There was bowling, mini golf, and lazar tag; along with many other more classic games. _This could be fun. Definitely._

I grinned. "I get it. " My grin formed into a smirk. "On our first date you want me to show you how bad I could kick your ass." He chuckled, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of showing you how much I can rock at lazar tag." I gave him a look that clearly said 'uh-huh, sure'. "Don't believe me?" He asked with a hurt expression plastered all over his face. I would have believed it too; except I could totally tell it was fake. "I'll just show you. Watch and learn Jazz, you are now being taught by the master."

"Should I go get my notebook and pen?" I asked sarcastically.

"If you must." He responded making me laugh again. I was doing a lot of that today.

Once we were at the entrance he handed the man working this area the costing fee. "You don't have to."

"I know. I want to." He gestured forward.

Now that Gavriil and I were both armed and ready, let the games begin.

We both darted inside, it was rather crowded. It shouldn't surprise me though, bearing in mind the day and time.

I swiftly hid behind a Styrofoam cut out. It sort of looked like a rock. I think? I controlled my breathing, keeping it as silent as I could as I waited to spot Gavriil; shooting random people.

Just as I got somebody else, I heard a loud noise and saw red flashing on my gear, indicating I was shot. _Who did that? Whoever it was is so going to get it!_

I pointed my gun forward as I peeked around. Nobody. I was seriously confused. _They probably just ran off after getting me._

"Looking for me, Jazzie?" The sudden speech startled me making me let out a gasp. I turned around. Gavriil, should have known.

I smirked. "I was… but you made it so much easier." I shot him. _Point for me_. Then ran off in another direction. Although I could still hear the stomping of his shoes against the ground, I knew he wasn't right behind me. I was quite a fast runner.

"I'll get you!" _I think otherwise. _

It seemed like only ten minutes later when time was up. Evidently it was I whom won.

Seventeen to fifteen.

"Ha!" He rolled his eyes, but I could still see a trace of a smile.

"Fine," he huffed. "I admit it. You beat me. Congratulations new master Jazz." He bowed.

I hit his head playfully, but decided to play along. "Rise. It's now my turn to pick the game." He raised an eyebrow in question. "Air hockey."

He took off in another direction. I sprinted after him. We ended up at an air hockey table.

"I got the tokens." He told me as he inserted three. The machine snapped on. I took the left side while Gavriil took the right.

I picked the white piece up in my hand, getting ready for the puck since Gavriil was starting. I expected it to come soon, but not that soon. It came zooming across the table and into my goal before I even saw him put it down. I barely had enough time to move my hand before the disk collided with it. 'It is so on!'

The disk was hit back in forth; making it into one of the goal every so often until we both had six points each. Whoever gets the next point wins.

"Ready to lose Gavriil. Again."

"In your dreams."

"Well it would be, but I'm not tired. Besides I would rather see your face when I beat you in reality." I replied as I put the puck down.

Then I hit it. It flew back in forth for a good five minutes before - finally- passed through his. I win.

"Don't even say it." He pointed his finger at me.

"Say what?" I asked innocently.

"That you beat me."

"Didn't have to. You did it perfectly well." He looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him.

He simply cleared his throat, wrapping his right arm around my shoulders.__

************************************************************************

We had just ended a game of skee ball; which he had won.

"I win!"

"I see. So tell me, Obi-Wan, where did you learn your impressive skills?" I teased. (A/N: I do not own that line.)

"What's with Star Wars lately?" _What?_ I gave him a confused look. H shook his head, "nothing." I nodded, even though I didn't get what he said. At all. Whatever.

He took my hand running to the opposite end of the building, stopping at mini golf.

I groaned. Gavriil raised an eyebrow.

"This is the one game I'm terrible at."

"Never said I was terrific. Which is why we are playing together." _Oh._

"One please." He told the employee. "Come on Jazz." I nodded.

He put the ball down at the first hole, handing me the club. I took it and lined it up with the ball. I felt Gavriil get behind me. He wrapped his hands around the club as well, just under mine. Together we hit the ball; completely missing the hole.

It went just like this for the next six holes. Except on the third we accidentally hit a lady in the head with the small object.

"Seventh hole!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah only took us like…" I peered at my watch; 9:21. "… thirty-five minutes."

He shrugged. "New record for me."

Lining the club with the ball once again we swung. Only for it to land… in a huge pond.

We laughed. That's our luck.

The two of us walked up to the pond, easily spotting our ball. Gavriil walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting our ball." He grabbed it, walking back toward me. He held it out, so I took it. Unfortunately, I landed in the water with Gavriil.

"Hey!" He just laughed, so I did the mature thing. I splashed him.

Water was flinging back in forth, making us both laugh. Sadly it soon ended though. One of the people who worked there found us. He told us to leave.

I wiped the water off of my glasses. "We should probably go." I suggested.

Gavriil wrung his wet shirt out. His black hair stuck across his forehead. "Just one minute. Follow me." I did.

We passed through a few bushes and trees. "Look." He said, moving some leaves out of the way. I gasped.

It was a small area with a bench in the middle of it and assorted flowers scattered all around. Gavriil and I sat down.

"So why are we here?"

"Just something I wanted to show you." He paused for a second. Picking something up he handed it to me. A lavender rose. "For you."

I smelled it. It had a sweet smell. I wonder if he knows the meaning behind this specific flower though. (A/N: Love at first sight. I thought it was cute!)

"If we don't watch out we just might become like Rose and Dimitri."

"Nah. We don't need that room." He winked. "Just yet." I laughed, blushing a bit.

It was silent for a little while. Comfortable though. Until Gavriil spoke in a whisper; almost as if he were afraid to break the silence.

"Now we can go." He said, standing up with an outstretch hand to me. I took it.

The way to my house we chatted, asking each other questions.

"I knew that you liked lavender. Hence the rose."

"That the only reason?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Umm… no." He looked nervous. "So. You been to Canada?"

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a no."__

"So, I'll see you Monday at school then, Gavriil?" I asked as we stood at my doorstep. He nodded.

"Until then Jazz." Next thing I knew we were kissing. His soft lips pressed against my own. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I whispered, watching him walk away into the night.

**So, thanks again to UnderworldVampirePrincess for this chapter! I hope you guys all liked it as much as I did! Please review! I'll have the next chapter up by monday, tuesday at the latest!**


	21. Abe

April the 30th. 14 weeks pregnant. (4 months pregnant)

"Your babies are due the thirteenth of september." Doc said.

I squealed in delight. Finally, a due-date. I don't care if it was going to be friday the thirteenth, I was going to have two beautiful girls in about five months time. Ooh this is so exciting! I grabbed Dimtri's hand and grinned really hugely at him. His eyes were sparkling and if the Doctor wasn't there to reprimand us he would probably have spun me around in the air. He was _definately _just as psyched as I was.I mean, who wouldn't be, we were having _twin girls_ for goodness' sake!

I suealed again. "Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay!"

Dimitri smiled at me. "Excited?"

"Yes!"

"Me too Roza."

I beamed back at him. He didn't squeal but he was still excited. "What? Too manly to join me in squealing?"

"Yes." he said firmly, his eyes sparkling.

I laughed at him.

"Hear that gir-wels?" I said in my baby voice. "You-wer Daddy is a kiwl joy." I joked.

He smiled and shook his head. "No I'm not girls, don't listen to anythign your mothers says!"

We both laughed and looked down lovingly at my stomach, imagineing our baby girls in there. Doc cleared his throat and I laughed at him.

"So, that's all then Miss Hathaway, ." he ushered us out of the room.

We walked down to the car hand-in-hand and we didn't talk, not wanting to ruin the silence. My girls were going to be born on september the thirteenth, and I could now mark that date on my callender and count down to it, and oh, this was going to be so exciting!

I was so happy that Dimitri and I had an excuse to leave when my father had shown up at the door.

_"Why are you here?" I asked._

_"What? Not happy to see your father?" he asked._

_"What do you think?" I snapped. "You ditched mom and me and I haven't seen you for almost thirteen years dad!"_

_"Well, I'd heard you were pregnant and I will certainly not let any daughter of mine have children without my permission." _

_I clenched a fist and was so angry I punched him in the face. Blood spurted out and Olena brought him to the kitchen to tend his nose._

_And now he's still in there, mooching off their hospitality while I was at the hospital to escape him. _I thought. My dad was hurt, I had managed to break his nose, and now he was sitting on their couch, eating their food and watching their T.V. Gosh how I hate that man.

Dimitri looked over for a second and saw my face. "You don't need to talk to him if you don't want to."

I sighed. "Yeah but then he'd never leave. All he wants is an abortion because he is such a proud ass."

"Well if that's it then you have at least eight people behind you." he said matter-of-factly.

I looked at him with my eyebrows screwed together in a frown. "Who?"

He laughed. "Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Mason, Jazz, Gavriil, Mum, Karolina, Viktoria and, of course me." he said.

"What about Illarion?" I asked.

"Well, Illarion can barely take care of himself so I thought it best not to count him in with the rest."

I threw back my head and laughed really loudly. "You're so mean Dimitri!"

"I'm not mean, I'm honest." he shrugged and smiled.

"Promise me something Comrade?"

"Anything Roza."

"Never, ever, choose honest over mean when you're with me."

He laughed. "Only if you promise not to be angry at me for not being honest."

"You have my word." I said solemly.

"And, what is said word?"

"Rhudabaga." I said in a monotone.

We both laughed and by the time we got home I was crying from the amount I was laughing.

We entered the house and immediately were bombarded by Anya and Dima.

"When is that date of the-"

"Did you find out the-"

"Hey!" I yelled.

They both closed their mouthes with a pop. "The date is the thirteenth of september." Dimitri answered.

They both ran off talking about the birthday party and everything. They did realize that we only start having birthday parties at the age of one...right?

I kept walking and went into the family room. "Dad, we need to talk."

"Your way or my way, because if it is your way no thank you. I'd rather not end up breaking another limb thank you very much." he said.

"Your way."

"Okay, well, you need to get an abortion."

"No."

"Yes young lady. No daughter of mine will have some bastard without my permission-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAD!" I screamed. "You don't even know why I have them! You didn't care enough to call back each time I left a message, because I needed my dad. You didn't care enough. If this is all you want to say then get the fuck out." I finished quietly.

"You need to-"

"No dad, I don't need to do anything you tell me to anymore. You lost custody of me remeber? You didn't even fight for it. You just gave it right up. Now get the fuck out of this house and get the fuck out of my life." I spat.

I turned on my heel and he grabbed my arm. "Let go Abe."

"No. You need to see sense."

I turned back to him. "No Abe, you do. If you don't let go of my arm in five seconds my fist will show you it."

He dropped my arm ad stalked out the door. I heard his car start and he pulled out. Once the sound of his car died I dropped onto the couch and cried. I seemed to be doing alot of that lately. I felt somebody sit down beside me and I smelt the spicy scent I knew it was Dimitri.

"Oh Roza, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Roza." he whispered into my hair.

I just sat and cried. I cried about my disease, I cried about my dad. I just cried about everything.

**Okay so, I hope you liked that, there was alot of drama this chapter. I hope you guys aren't too upset with me but I've given up on the name thanking thing so I''ll just say thanks for reviewing all! Please tell me what you think! **


	22. Saved by the bell

15 weeks pregnant. (5 months basically)

"Will you tell me why your dad was there Rose? We're best friends, you know that you can tell me anything." Lissa insisted.

I sighed. The first time was hard. I hardly wanted to repeat it a second time. "Liss..." I sighed.

"Rose, sometimes it helps ot let it out." she said quietly and she smiled, knowing she had won the battle.

"Well he wants me to have an abortion because 'no daughter of his is going to have some bastard without his permission'." I scowled. "But I punched him before that so I had a bit on him, a broken nose."

She grinned at me. "Put in some good Rose cusses?"

"Obviously." I grinned. At least she was trying to make it better I guess. And she was right, it was helping to let it out. Now, instead of a sharp paiin it was moreof a dull ache. I have a few big things bugging me:

1) My dad doesn't approve of this and is being a dick about it.

2) He will probably stop at almost nothing to get his way.

3) I have two daughter that were most certainly _not _going to die.

4) My dad didn't know about my disease meaning

5) Mom had lied. Ergo, she could have lied about tons more important things too.

and this leaves me:

1) confused.

2) upset.

and most importantly 3) Uber pissed off.

"Rose. None of us will let your dad get to you. We can have a restraining order filed if you want." she assured.

I sighed and shook my head. "I know.. I know it's just that he's my _dad_ Liss. My _dad!_ He's supposed to be there for me when shit happens Liss, and he's never, ever been. I just... I don't know what to do anymore." I ran my hand through my hair, making it messy and wind-swept looking. My eyes had dark bags under them and I looked like I'd been losing weight. I have eaten more than enough but I know that people were starting to worry about me and the babies, even if they wouldn't tell me. The oh-look-there's-another-druggie-pregnant-skank-let's-look-down-our-pointy-noses-and-wag-our-pedicured-fingers-at-her look. My in-laws have been more of a family then I've ver had and they just never stopped giving. I offerd to get a job to help pay for things and they refused. I offered to cook and help clean, another big, fat, NO! They were just too king for their own good really.

"Rose, you need to talk to someone. Someone who's job it is to deal with this stuff." Lissa said to me, her jade green eyes deep with worry. Her eyebrows were crinckled, creating multiple creases on her forehead.

"Oh no. I refuse to go and see a shrink. Nope. Sorry I refuse. Over my dead body." I realized what I had just said and looked up. "That is just a figure of speach, don't go getting any ideas now." I warned.

"Rose just-"

"No. No. and for all the other times you'll ask again? No. No no no no no no and no again! Never in a million years!" I said firmly.

She sighed and gave up, knowing that I had won this time. The bell rang and I got up. I slung my bag over my shoulder and smiled at Lissa. "See you later then?"

"Fine. Promise me you'll think about it though?" she pleaded.

"Fine." _Hmm think think think think... done! Still a big fat NO! _I walked to my geography class, bumping into Jazz on the way there.

"Hey Rose!" she beamed. She was flushed and her glasses were askew.

I grinned knowing _exactly_ what she had just been doing and with whom. "How's it going with Gavriil?" I bumped her in the hip lightly with mine.

"Amazing! Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She squealed, throwing her hands around my neck. Her black hair flew into my face and it went everywhich-way it pleased.

"Hey there, don't go thanking me when I just nudged something ineviable along a little faster." I grinned. I unlatched her arms from arond my neck and she brought them back down.

"Sorry." she said, abashed. "But I'm not taking back my thank-you's. I still think you deserve every one of them." she said with a finality.

"Okay. So you didn't answer my question. How'd it go with Gav?" I winked.

"Fantastic. I really really like him Rose. He's so sweet and nice and.. and.." she ended with a dreamy sigh.

I laughed. "Damn girl you've got it bad." I got to my class. "See you later then Jazz."

"Yeah." she smiled and skipped away to her next class.

I walked into Geography and the teacher started her normaly drone in french. "Ouvrir vos livres 'Vers la Confédération' puis tourner a la page 117. Jordan! Mis la gomme dans le poubelle! Tete dur! Alors en 1867 a la conférence du Québec.." **(For those of you who don't know french that was** 'Open your "Vers la Confederation" textbooks and turn to page 117. Jordan! Put your gum in the garbage! Thickheaded, stupid, slow! It's an expression solely french. So in 1867 at the Conference of Quebec...**) **

I zoned out almost immediately and tuned out her incessant droning about something that isn't important, especially when we don't even live in Canada. I started day-dreaming...

_"Rose! Get back here this instant!" Abe yelled._

_"No!" I screamed back at him. I ran and ran and I heard the steady slap of his feet carrying him after me. The hallway was gray and drab, lined with tons of doors on each side. Each time I tried a door it was locked. I rattled each door as I passed but to no avail._

Freaking open!_ I thought uselessly. They weren't going to open._

_I chanced a look over my shoulder and I saw him pull out a...gun? What? He lifted the barrel and took aim at my stomach. When he squeazed the trigger it was as if time had gone into slow motion. The bullet slowly spiraled towards me, coming nearer and neaer and I was rooted to the spot in fear. Finally it hit my stomach, getting lodged somewhere inside one of my babies._

"NO!" I shouted and shouted. I opened my eyes and I saw the class and a very pissed off teacher looking at me. I shut my mouth immediately. Thankfully, the bell rang and I dashed out the door before the teacher could so much as draw a breath. _Saved by the bell._

**Kay so thanks all who reviewed! and I hope you liked this chapter! Kay, so for all: Harry Potter, Eragon, House of Night, Night World and, of course, Vampire Academy fans I have this new crossover posted and I'm not sure if it's okayor not so if you, you know, wanna just go and check it out and tell me what you think that'd be, amazing.. you don't have to though if you don't want to. Please review!**


	23. Never thought he would

16 weeks pregnant. May 14th.

I woke up to this thing hitting me on the inside. _What?_ I put my hand on my stomach and there it was again. I kick or punch or something. I got up and walked to Dimitri's room. He'd want me to wake him for this. I pushed open the door and cringed when it creeked. I tip-toed to the side of his bed and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Wha?" he turned to me and became fully awake. "Rose? What is it? Did your water break?"

I laughed at him. "Dimitri, I'm not due for over three months, relax. I just came to say that they were-" one of the kicked again and I grasped my stomach, "kicking."

His hand went to my swollen abdomen and when one of them kicked, his face lit up. He grinned at me. "They have your firey personality, I'm sure."

I beamed back at him. "They have some of you in them too. You're a fighter too Comrade."

One of them kicked again and I scowled down at them. "That's enough young ladies! Keep your hands and feet to yourselves!" I scolded. One of them kicked extra hard, and I laughed. "Just as defiant as you too." I muttured.

He grinned back at me. "It's a good thing for you, else I wouldn't have the strength to defy your disease, make it stop killing you."

"I'm sure you could beat it Comrade." I played.

"I could and I would, but not while our daughters are in there." He patted my abdomen lovingly.

I leaned in close to him and put my head in the crook of his neck. "You're going to be a great father." I whispered.

"Just as good as you'll mother my Roza." he whispered back.

We lay down and when I opened my eyes again it had gotten light outside. _I guess I dozed off.._ I stretched and yawned, sprawling out on Dimitri's empty bed. He'd probably left and gone to breakfast already. It was a saturday today and when I looked at the clock it said 1:20. Had I really been asleep that long? I went downstairs in my normal boxers and baggy tee and went to the fridge. I opened the door and grabbed an apple and bit into it, bringing it with me to the family room. Dimitri, Gavriil, Adrian and Eddie were sprawled all over the three couches watching what looked like _Aliens_.

When a womans stomach bursted open and baby aliens swarmed out of her I gagged and the boys laughed. "You guys are disgusting!" I said, my face screwed up in disgust.

"Aw, it's just guts Rose. Don't you like it? I could hold you if you don't like it." Adrian offered, arms outstreched, smirking.

"In your dreams Ivashkov." I shot.

He winked. "Count on it."

I faked gagging and grinned at Dimitri who glared in Adrian's direction. "Not jealous are we Comrade?" I joked. I patted my bellie. "I think the girls are all the convincing you need hunnie."

He smiled. "Yes I'm jealous Roza but it's hard not to be when you're dressde in boxers and a baggy tee." he snaked his arms around my waist and I smiled, leaning into him and inhaling the spice of him.

Later, Eddie left, leaving Gav, Dimitri and Adrian still there. I had changed and was now sporting some nice black yoga style pants and I black long-sleeved shirt. Gav and Dimitri were looking at some super interesting thing in the basement, leaving me alone with Adrian.

"Will you walk with me Little One?" he asked, holding out his hand. I nodded but I kept my hand to myself, following him. We walked down the roads, talking about this and that, really just amking small talk. We rounded a corner and came to a forest. There was a path, but it seemed overgrown, as if nobody had been there for awhile. I stopped, hesitant to go in there.

"It's okay Rose. Nobody is going to hurt you in there." he assured. He offerd me his hand again and again I left it where it was.

We entered the forest, Adrian at ease, and me still walking cautiously. I eased up as we walked farther in and ecven though it was getting darker, because the trees were getting taller. All of the sudden Adrian stopped. He turned and smiled at me.

"Why don't we stop for a little Rose?" he seemed menacing and I didn't feel at all at ease anymore.

"Adrian, what's going on?" I asked, my voice hitching on the last word.

He approached and reached down for my hands. I tried pulling away but he had them in an iron grip and he was pressing into me so that I couldn't kick him either. He leaned forwards and kissed me, hard and demanding. He didn't risk his tongue going into my mouth, so I couldn't bite it. One second I was standing, and then the next he was on top of me, taking off my shirt and his mouth covering mine, stopping me from screaming. He continued then to take off my bra and feel me, hurrying a little.

I panicked, trying to expel some air, try to make a noise. The only noise I made was a groan like noise that made Adrian's dick press hard against me. I thrashed and squirmed, but that only succeeded in making him more aroused. I heard a twig snap and I saw Dimitri enter the small space on the path. I shot him the most pleading help-me look that was possible and he jumped Adrian. He dragged him off me imediately and I got up, putting on my bra and my shirt. Dimitri had Adrian against a thick tree, hanging in the air by the collar.

"Did he touch you?" He growled at me.

"Not any more then the obvious." I said breathlessly. I had tears on my face, cold but not frozen. The snow had gone the last few weeks.

"Did he hurt you?" he growled again.

I shook my head then realized that Dimitri couldn't see me. "No."

He brought back his fist, hit Adrian on his right eye and then dropped him. Adrian's eye was already swelling and colouring. He turned to me. "Let's go. Now. Before I kill him." he grabbed my arm, being gentle and steered me away.

When we got far enough away I burst into tears. I had been holding them in and now they just sorta.. tore free. "I love you Dimitri. Thank you." I sobbed.

He took me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I'll always be there for you Roza, no matter what." he comforted.

"H-how d-d-did you f-fing me?" I sniffled.

"I saw you guys out walking and how he kept coming nearer and it didn't seem good so I followed. I figured you'd forgive me for being a jealous and protective boyfriend. Thankfully I did go." he said.

"Thankfully." I agreed. "I love you." I said softly again.

"I love you too my Roza. I love you too."

**So thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you liked it! I needed more drama and I really don't want there to be another Dimitri and Rose fight, they are having their babies together and everything. Please review! I know it was a bit far-fetched, the whole almost raped thing and I am a very big Adrian lover so I know how you feel if you hate how I portrayed Adrian, I hate myself abit too. I had writing this though so please don't be too harsh.**


	24. Mason filler chapter, sorry guys

May 16th. Still 16 weeks pregnant.

When I went to school on monday Adrian tried to act like it was all cool and it was alright that he had tried to rape me on the weekend. Well you know what Adrian? It's not cool! It is _never_ going to be cool. So take that and sti:ck it up your egotistic, self-centered, not-caring, jackass-

"Rose? Rose? Hello-ooo?" Mason said, waving his hand in front of my face. My first instinct was to bite his hand, hard. Hurt him some more and then run. It was just another one of my ever-present self-preservation instincts that were awakened when a certain _somebody_ tried to rape me and almost succeeded.

"Yes?" I snapped. _I am not in the mood right now Mase, just please back off, before I hurt you're feelings more than need be._

He retreated backward, into his chair with a hurt look on his face. I had obviously hurt his feelings, so that whole try-not-to-hurt-his-feelings thing, not working out very well. "Sorry. I was just asking about the party this saturday at my house, if you were going."

"Sorry Mase, I was just brooding again." the corners of my mouth quirked thinking back to earlier today when he had said that I had a brooding look on my face. "Sure I'll go, but I can't have any alcohol and if there is going to be any pot or drugs there, with or without your permission I'm going to have to leave. And I wont go if Ivashkov is invited." I said.

He nodded. He had asked earlier why I was angry at Adrian and I hadn't answered, so he just wasn't asking anymore. I'm sure he still wants to know what happened but he'd wait until I was ready to tell somebody, if ever. Dimitri already knew, seeing as he had been there so there wasn't anybody else that I wanted to tell other than maybe Liss and Mia. "Well I wont invite Adrian but he will probably be angry at me for that so you can expect some retaliation on his part, probably the night of the party. There wont be any alcohol either, and I wont invite any of the crack and pot junkies. Don't worry, everything will be fine for the babies, I'll make sure of it. The only thing that might cause a probleme is the music, as it'll probably be quite loud. "

"I don't think the music will make me miscarry, if that's what you're worried about. If it started to stress me then maybe it could but loud music has always been a comfort to me, and you know that It'll be fine then if you do what you just said. Who else are going?" I asked.

"Lissa, Mia, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Jazz, Illarion, Gavriil, Viktoria, Lucy, Michelle, Carter, Arianna, Meagan, Trevor, David. There'll be alot of people there, but none of the ones that we all hate. Stan and Jessie wont be there, you can count on that." he said.

I nodded. "Who's Lucy?" I wiggled my eyebrows. I knew most people's names, even though I don't know most of them, and there is not one Lucy at our school.

"Just a girl." He evaded. He turned and looked away, not letting me catch his eyes.

"Oooh! Mase has a girlfriend! Mase has a girlfirend!" I giggled. I was so childish.

"She's not my girlfriend. And please don't embarass me in front of her." he pleaded.

"I would never!" I chided with mock disdain. "So, how did you meet her?" I asked.

"Well, don't laugh 'kay?" he pleaded. I mocked crossing my heart and motioned for him to go on. "I met her on an internet dating service, and we've already had some coffees together and she's our age! She goes to that catholic school down the street from McDonalds. She's really sweet and nice and she's pretty shy so please be nice! And please _please_ don't tell her about the gym class thing from last year, okay?"

"I wasn't going to, I wasn't even thinking about it until you brought it up. Maybe I will now. " The look on his face made me laugh. "Don't worry Mase, I'll make this perfect for you. I'm your friend, I'd never do that to you."

He exhaled in releif, he must have been holding his breath. "Thanks Rosie." he paused.

"Don't you dare Posie me. That stupid song was horrible! _Ring around the Rosie! A pocket full of Posie! Husha husha! _Ugh, and you even changed it to ring around our Rosie, just to bug me."

"Posie." he finished. I glared and he laughed. "Best. Song. Ever." he dashed from the table before I could even register the movement. He was halfway across the cafeteria by the time I had jumped up, and it was too late for me to catch him. I sighed.

"You'll pay for that Mase, but after the party. Rose may not be the nicest but she keeps her word. Or words." I grinned at my little joke and walked from the room.

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't the most exciting but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter and then when I thought of a party I figured that I needed to build up to it so I did this chapter and I'll have the party chapter u before next week. Please don't hate me! I know this one was short but I'm babysitting and I don't want to do a horrible job because I got stopped halfway through and lost my train of creativity. So here is the chapter the you WILL review for. I demand it. Thanks to all of my regulars and the new reviewers as well. Love you all!**


	25. The Party, part one

May 21. 17 weeks pregnant.

Standing in front of my mirror with a black dress on was somebody who I didn't even recognize. Her long brown hair and her eyes were the same, yes. Her long legs and strong arms were the same too. The fairly large baby bump, barely concealed by the poofy skirt of the dress. The dress was a strapless, heart shaped. There was some bejewled stuff at the front, making an almost icy pattern, aside from the fact that it was a black dress and black jewels. The dress ended a the knees, swirling and whooshing when it moved. The girl had some simple black flats on and her hair was half up and half down, curled around her face. Jazz and Vik were making some faint swishing noises in the bathroom, punctuated by an 'ow!' or gasp of pain from a burn.

"What's happened to you Rose?" I asked the girl in the mirror. She didn't respond, and I hadn't expected her to, it was just one of those things you ask yourself, just for the sake of getting it out.

Dimitri opened the door, dressed in a black button-up shirt and some jeans, what most of the guys will probably wear, in different colours. His dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and he grinned at me. "You look... beautiful." his eyes traveled once more up and down my body before raising them back to my face. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, putting on some last-minute mascara to match my smoky-eye look and headed out the door to follow him. My nails were painted in a reverse french manicure, black-tipped instead of white. I had some bright red lipstick on as well. When we got in the car I hopped in shotgun, with Vik going in the back with Jazz and Gav and Illarion, who had all come to get ready with us.

Jazz was wearing an aqua blue v-neck that was tied at the back with an empire waist, sloping down to just above the small of her back behind her. There was some nice bejewling in the front as well, in a diamond, and along the back rim of the dress. It came to just below her knees. Her hair was up and out of her face, in nice little pinned up curls, and she had contacts in. She was wearing only mascara and some pink lipgloss.

Vik was wearing a really fun spagetti strap, yellow dress. She was fairly flat chested but this dress really showed her form with the tight waist and the flow down half her thighs. The waist was lighter yellow then the restg and she looked like her own sun. She was wearing gold eyeshadow and black mascara. She had some bubblegum pink lipgloss on as well.

Gav and Illarion were dressed basically the same as Dimitri, with different colour shirts. Gav was wearing a blue shirt, and Illarion a light green shirt. They both wore jeans.

Normally I would have worn something a little less dressy- this was like what I wore for the semi dance- but Mase and the others insisted that since it wasn't going to be for everyone that we all dress up and just have fun tonight. I had, of course, reluctantly agreed, on the condition that I wore black, and not something like... yellow.

When we got to Mason's house I still gaped, even though I had seen it tons of times before. Not as big as Dimitri's but still large compared to mine, it's two story balcony at the front and the large windows and the colourful garden made it seem so big. Dimitri got out and hopped down to my side, opening the door for me and helping me down.

"My lady." he leaned forwards and kissed my knuckles, grinning.

I nodded, pursing my lips just like the ladies in the movies did. "Thank you kind sir." I put on a fake brittish accent.

He laughed and we all walked to the house, hearing the music already going. When we got to the huge oak doors I pushed the doorbell and heard the bells chime inside over what sounded like 'The thong song' by whomever it was who wrote it. Mase opened the door and grinned at me from his indigo button up, half tucked into his jeans and gestured for us to come inside.

He went over and turned down the music a little. "We need to wait for Liss, Mia, Christian, Eddie and Lucy to arrive so for now we can go and socialize with Meag, Ari, Chelle, Carter, Trev and Dave." he turned and led us to the family room where everyone was lounging around in the chairs.

Meagan was wearing a tight purple dress, that was tight all the way down to mid-thigh and then stopped. She had her brown hair down and straight, mascara on her dark lashes, bringing out her gray eyes and lipgloss, but nothing else.

Arianna was wearing a cream dress, spagettis strapped and seequined at the waist. It came to her knees. Her white-streaked gold hair came down in waves to mid-back and her blue eyes were bright and without makeup.

Michelle's dress was blue, black and white, a white stripe down the center, blue on either side and black for the rest. It was a v-neck with spagettie straps and a black waist. She had bright blue eyes shadow on to bring out her blue eyes and her dark hair was pulled back from her face and clipped at the bcak with a white pearl clip.

Carter, Trevor and David all had on jeans and button up shirts. Carter was wearing red, Trevor in orange, and David in dark green.

Carter grinned from under the eye-length brown hair of his. "Rose! I haven't talked to you in ages!"

I grinned and went over to hug him. "I know. You don't hang with us anymore. I missed you!" I smiled. I turned to Trevor and David. "I missed you guys too! You guys never talk to me anymore! It's like when Carter left you guys went all monk on me!"

Trevor smiled. "I would never! That'd be breaking the oath of celibacy that we made!" he put a hand to his mouth in mock surprise. "Oh, there goes the vow of silence."

We laughed. "One, that doesn't make sense with the celibacy, and two, Rose, we thought you didn't want to talk to us." David said.

I hugged him and said, "Who told you that?" I could tell they were all looking at my baby bump and wanting to ask, but were holding back.

Carter looked down and so did the other boys. Finally, Meag answered. "Adrian did Rose. That was about the time when he joined the group right? When you guys had that fight? Then he used himself as a messenger I guess and I guess that now you didn't tell him to say that at all."

"No. No I didn't." I scowled. "I guess I'll add that to the list of why I hate Adrian."

Ari laughed. "I missed you Rose!" she hugged me.

See, Meag has been going out with Trevor since the seventh grade and Arianna had been going out with Carter two months before the fight happend, but were going out no longer. Michelle had been going out with David for about the same time, and they too were no longer dating. So, when it came to choosing, I told them to go with their boyfriends, and we texted and IMed every now and then.

I hugged Meag and Michelle in turn just when the doorbell rang. I sat down on top of Dimitri and layed my head on his shoulder. Liss, Mia, Eddie and Christian entered the room, all looking good.

Eddie wore a purple shirt and jeans, matching Mia's dress. Mia wore a strapless dress with a tight waist. It went to her knees and swirled around her.

Liss was wearing a red dress, a v-neck that tied around back and clung to her small curves. There were little strings all over the dress that fell, looking like one of those pillows with tassled rims and they moved, looking fluid, when she walked. She wore some mascara and her light hair was falling all aroiund her in a curtain. Christian had chosen black shirt as well, with jeans.

Finally, Lucy arrived. She had short, mousy brown hair and green eyes. She was petite and was wearing a light pink spagetti strap dress that showed off none of what she didn't really have.

"And now we start the party!" Mason grinned.

**Okay, so there is going to be a part two to the party so don't be pissed or anything. I just don't know what games you think they should play or things they should do so please review me some ideas and put 'bumblebee' in the review if you read this =) Just want to see every so often how many people actually read these. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Review!**


	26. The Party, Part Two

Still May 21. Still 27 weeks Pregnant.

We decided to do a twisted version of truth or dare. In this game, you got dared whether you wanted to or not, and if you didn't go through with the dare then you'd have to tell a truth. If you did go through with the dare, then someone else, of your choosing would have to tell a truth or quit the game, not even being allowed to listen.

" 'Kay Rose, I dare you to... kiss Christian." Eddie said.

I blanched. No way. No no no no no no! Definately not! I will _not _kiss that stupid excuse for a boyfriend Lissa has, even though they're not going out at the moment -they're sort of off and on- so just no. I refuse.

"No. Nuh-uh no way jose, this is where I draw the line." I said firmly.

He scowled. "Not that I mind that I don't have to kiss you but am I that unapealing?" he asked.

I pretended to think about that, putting a finger on my chin. "Hmmm..." I paused for dramatic effect. "Yes."

He scowled even more and fell back against his chair with a derisive 'hmpf'. I turned to Eddie, waiting for him to truth me. He deliberated and then lit up like a christmas tree. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"Great. Before I go into labor would be great." I muttured.

"Thanks sergeant sarcasm for that much needed comment. Anyways I've got the question. Why are you in love with Dimitri?" he asked.

I sighed and thought about, wanting to answer as truthhfully as possible. "Well, he's kind to me and he cares. He's not pushy and doesn't feel threatened by any other guys; he trusts me. He keeps me safe. " I shared a look with him, it was obvious we were both remebering the near-rape. "He loves me. He is gentle when he needs to be. He fathered my babies, and that just made the connection stronger. He'll be a great father for them." I said.

"That it then?" Eddie asked.

"Way to ruin the moment Eddie." Mason smirked. He looked over at Lucy again, sneaking another 'unnoticed' glance. She did the same when he turned away. It was like a game. She looks, he looks, never being caught by the other.

I chuckled. "Yeah that's it Eddie. My turn to dare someone then right?" they all nodded. "So who hasn't been dared yet?" I asked. Mason and Lucy both raised their hands. All the others kept theirs down. "Mase, I dare you tto simply, kisss Lucy."

She blushed and smiled a little, trying not to but not succeeding. Mason pleaded with me with his eyes and I just shook my head slightly, enough for him to know that I wasn't changing it now. He leaned forward and kissed her, tilting her head up with his hands and twining his fingers in her hair. She responded immediately, putting her arms around his neck. I heard Carter grunt and shift akwardly. Meag and Ari were doing the same.

"Guys, that's enough, you can do that during seven minutes in heaven." I joked.

Lucy was blushing cherry red, completely embarassed that she had gotten so into it in front of us. The poor thing probably hadn't even kissed a boy before and hr first time was in fron of ten or so other people. I smiled at her and turned to Mason. "Now you can truth someone." I gestured to the others, who were all lounging on furniture or spread out on the ground.

Mason looked around, pondering who to ask and what to ask them about. Finally, he stopped at Carter. Mason grinned. "Do you still have feelings for Ari?" he asked.

Carter blushed and stuttered. "Uh-psh.. uh.. buh ah ... er... yeah." he sighed.

Arianna turned to Carter, surprised. "But you said that you didn't like me anymore, that when we broke up, you really didn't have any feelings."

"I lied. I just... I saw that I was bringing down your grades and taking you away from your friends and I just couldn't do that to you. I know how much school means to you and how much your friends do too. I just couldn't let you throw all that away because of me." he said looking down at the couch the whole time.

She grabbed his hand and he looked up at her. She kissed him passionately and when she pulled away she held his face between her two hands, her blonde hair flashing. "I love you more than all of that -sorry girls- and when you did that I thought it was because you didn't care. If you ever do that to me again I swear I will kill you." she said solemly.

He pulled her into a loving embrace and hugged her tightly. "I love you too Ari."

I smiled. "Awwww."

I leaned into Dimitri, who was sitting silently on the couch beside me. He put his arm around me and i whispered to him. "If you ever do that to me then I swear I'll do worse then kill you." I promised.

He smiled against my hair. "I am too selfish for that, I love you too much."

The night went by with alot more emotional moments and so many make ups, -including Christian and Lissa, sadly- and everyone had so much fun. I got in a few good insults with Christian here and there and I even got to douse him in whipped cream -don't ask-. The night was really a success and nothing could have made it any better, at least, I thought nothing could.

The doorbell rang and I raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell would come and ring the doorbell at one in the morning?" questionnde to myself.

I went to the door with Mason and everyone else, but I was at the front. Mason opened the door and standing in the entrance was none other then Adrian Iv_ass_kov. I scowled immediately.

Adrian looked up and saw us all and widened his eyes. "I didn't realize you had... company. If I'd known I'd have gone to Jessie's." he said and turned away. Before he had gone down the steps he turned back and looked straight at me. "Oh and Rose," he smirked, "if I were you, I'd lose some weight. It doesn't pay to be pudgy you know."

It wasn't even a great diss, he knows that I'm pregnant. It still got to me though. I stomped outside and turned him around with my arm. When he turned I punched him in the face and blood spurted out his nose, which he clutched.

"Fuck! You're psychotic!" he yelled. He ran down the street and disappeared around the corner.

I fought back the urge to go and beat him up some more, turning and walking back up to the house. The others were all laughing, Trevor, David and Carter on the floor clutching their sides, Lucy, Meag, Ari and Michelle with tears streaming down their faces. Liss and Dimitri with disaproving expressions, trying to hide the smiles. Eddie, Illarion, Gav, Jazz were staring, shocked out to where Adrian had been standing where I punched him, and Christian and Mia wore disgusted looks on their faces.

"Well doesn't that just top off the night?" I asked, to nobody in particular.

**And that's that guys! Hope you liked it! And to a certain reader who I go to school with : If you haven't updated at least 4000 words by friday Imma kick your ass!. Thanks to all who reviewed last time! Please reaview on how I did! Maybe tell me what you liked! **


	27. I don't want to fight you, but I will

May 28. 18 weeks pregnant. (sorry last chapter when I said still '27' when I meant '17')

"I hate him I hate him I hate hate _hate _him." I muttered. It was saturday again, one week after Mason's party.

"Hate is a very strong word Roza." Dimitri murmured.

"And it still doesn't get the whole 'I loathe him' thing across." I muttered again.

Dimitri chuckled and chastized me. "Well, just make sure not to swear anymore in front of the girls. Goodness only knows how many times you've done it already." he grinned at me and I blushed. I _did _tend to swear alot.

The cool breeze blew across my face, and the lovely smell of spring filled the air. I sighed happily. I would forget _him_ for now. It was a gorgeous day, and Dimitri and I were going to spend it all together. We were in a park, and mothers were pushing their children on swings and fathers were playing soccer in the fields with their children. Sometimes, I wished that my life was as it was before I had been diagnosed. I had had friends, and a life, and no worries. I only had one person to look after not, lets say... three. Life was alot easier then, even if it was Dimitri-less. I felt bad every time I thought those things, wanting to give up my girls, just so I could live normally. Regretting doing this. Those kinds of things. I'm guessing it was normal, for a pregnant girl my age, to regret getting pregnant. But it was the only way I was to survive, though I had no idea how.

Dimitri tugged on my sleeve and I looked up at him. "Have you been listening to me at all?" he asked.

I sighed. "No. Sorry, I was just kinda lost in thought... say it again please?"

he smiled. "Sure. I was just saying that I love being out here with you, just the two of us. It's so nice to finally be alone for once, you know?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I know." We walked a little farther in silence. "Dimitri, why did you let Adrian try it with me first? I mean you said that he was your friend and that you just wanted him to be happy and all but that kinda seems far-fetched."

"Well I told you about how we fought about it... It really was more the whole, Adrian saw you first. It's like... part of the guy code... he sees her first, he gets the first go with her. It's just, his first go was a little longer then normal."

"Wow. From now on I think the girl gets to choose. I'm going to have to rewrite this guy rulebook." I grinned at him, knowing there was no such thing. "Get one for me, will you?" I asked.

He play-bowed down low, a hand behind his back. "Of course, milady."

I curtsied and grinned. "Why thank you kind sir." I put on a fake british accent. For some reason they just sort of go with the whole bowing and being all proper thing.

A couple of hours later, we decided to turn back, it was starting to get dark anyways. We were about four blocks from the house when Adrian, Stan and Jessie turned the corner. The hand that was holding Dimitri's immediately went to my side, and both my hadns went into fists. I was ready for a fight. They didn't notice us at first, but when we were about fifteen feet away, they looked up and grinned downright creepy grins.

"Rose, c'm'ere." Adrian slurred. They were drunk.

Stan and Jessie had somehow gotten behind Dimitri and me, so now we were sort of surrounded.

"Fuck off, Ivashkov." I snarled. "Sorry Comrade." I whispered to Dimitri, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear.

"Rose, you don' wanna teach the baby bad ssstuffnow do you?" he slurred. He was approaching, staggering. I could smell the alcohol on him now.

"Adrian, stop." Dimitri said calmly. Adrian didnt stop. "Adrian stop!"

"Fuck you Belikov! I've been waiting for this for years! I'm going to fucking get it now!" Adrian snarled. He came too close, and tried grabbing my arm. I pnched him in the face, hitting his nose and hearing a cracking noise. _Oops. _

Adrian fell back, clutching his nose. I felt Dimitri grab my arm and pull, and we ran. We didn't stop running until we were on the driveway, and then we hurried into the house as fast as we could. When we were safely inside he smiled, a little.

"Nice right hook."

I grinned. "Thanks."

**Okay, so, thanks for reviewing! Please review again! I hope you liked it! Now, I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm going to Disney World, FLorida on the 14th, so I've been packing non-stop, and I've been really busy with science as well. So, I probably wont update for another nine days or so, so I'm sorry in advance! Please tell me what you thought! And guys, there's a difference between constructive critisism and plain meanness, you know who you are.**


	28. And then some

June 18. 20 weeks pregnant.

The fire alarm blared angrily, all but making me jump out of my seat. I stood with the rest of the class and filed out of the classroom, thankful to leave the boredom of english literature. I passed Liss in the hallway and I poked her on the arm.

She smiled and kept looking straight ahead, so as to not attract any attention to our conversation. "How's the situation going?"

I grimaced. "Horrible. I don't think I can make it perfect."

"I'm sure you'll make it perfect." she encouraged.

Note how neither of us used any word other then 'it'.

"If you're so sure why wont you look me in the eye and say it?" I asked in a whisper. I was so insanely cramped in this hallway I swear I was going to have a claustrophobia attack. Already I was sweating and somewhat hyperventallating. And, just saying, some people need to wear more de-oderant.

She grimaced, trying to keep a straight face. "Because, it would be too conspicuous, me talking face to face with you, my best friend." she giggled.

"Oh you're definately right, it'd attract too much attention, it would give the whole thing away." I agreed sarcastically. We burst through the doors to the outside and I sucked in the fresh air.

It was a lovely June day, green trees and sunshine galore. The birds were singing and it was the perfect day for what we were planning. I grinned. The 85 degree weather was gorgeous and I was basking in the sun.

"Ahhhh. It's the perfect day for it, isn't it?" I asked facing the sun with my eyes closed.

"It's the perfect day for what?" Dimitri asked.

I jumped and started stuttering. "Uh.. well you see... umm it's perfect for..." _Think Hathaway think! _If I was in a comic I swear a lightbulb would be going off above my head in that moment. "For you to go to the store to buy some Ferrero Rochers for me!" I patted my stomach. "Cravings."

He nodded his head but he seemed disapointed. I felt bad. He'd be so happy later, if only Mason and Carter were able to distract him for long enough. All we needed was two hours. Liss, Mia, Meag, Ari, Chelle, Trev, David, Eddie, Jazz, Christian, Gav and even Illarion were helping. Everything needs to be perfect.

"Okay. I'll do that." he said. I'm sure he thought we had forgotten. Like hell.

I pretended to not know why he was upset, even though it pained me to see him upset, it'd all be worth it when he got a load of it all later. "What's wrong Dimitri?" I asked innocently. _I'm such a bad and good person at the same time. So, I guess I'm normal._

He sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing. Don't worry yourself." he walked away, to go and talk with Gav and Jazz.

Once he was out of earshot I turned to Lissa and sighed just as heavily as Dimitri had. "He thinks I've forgotten Liss. I haven't forgotten, I just didn't tell him... I mean... it's all for the surprise." I picked a dandelion and started pulling off each individual petal, one by one. "I feel so bad though..."

"Don't worry, when I did this for Christian, he was so upset the entire day, but his face when he saw everything was more then worth his upsetness during the day." she said as she picked at the dandelion leaves.

"Promise Liss?"

"Promise."

Two hours later found me tangled in streamers and ribbons. I tried getting a ribbon out of my hair, but it was just tangled right in there. The whole house had balloons and streamers and ribbons hanging everywhere, so colourful and festive we'd have more then enough places to hide in before we jumped out and yelled 'surprise'.

I was panicing and running everywhere, making sure the presents were all there and that the cake and the candles were all there as well. The pool was open and the deck was just as decorated as the interior. I was going to be the one that said the actual 'happy birthday' first. Even Olena pretended that she had forgotten. She was baking dinner rat that moment though. Syrniki, DImitri's favourite.

I heard Dimitri, Mason and Carter coming up the drive and I hissed at the others to hide and the all jumped behind furniture and various streamers or balloons. It was all quite dramatic with all the jumping and the colours. I hid right by the door, behind this handy coat rack, that happened to be holding all of these winter coats that we had taken down from the closet so that I could hide here.

The door opened and Dimitri entered. We all jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" I gave him a tight hug and kissed his lips.

"Happy birthday Comrade." I grinned.

He was so dumbstruck that it took him awhile to register what had happened. When he finally found his voice he sppun me in a circle and kissed me, and I laughed against his soft lips. He pulled away and laughed. "You guys did all this, for _me?_"

"No, we did all this for the other Dimitri Belikov that happens to live here." I answered sarcastically.

He shot me a thank-you-sergeant-sarcasm look and turned back to the rest of them. "Wow. You guys are fantastic. I was wondering why Mason and Carter were trying to keep me away from here. Well, actually, at first I thought you guys were just being annoying for fun, but now it makes sense."

Mason and Carter looked like they didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment, so they didn't pursue it. "Actually, this was really all Rose's idea. We all just did what she told us." Carter said.

I blushed. "I never would have been able to do it without you guys though."

DImitri turned to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you Roza. Thank you." He murmured against my hair.

"I love you too Dimitri." We pulled away and I clapped my hands together. "So, who wants to go swimming?" Everyone responded to that wit cheers and whoops, so, of course, I took that as a general 'i'.

Later, when everyone was gone, I went up to Dimitri, who was looking out the window. "How'd you like it?" I asked.

"It couldn't have been better." he said as he turned and looked straight into my eyes. It was so hard to focus when I was looking in those eyes. They made me want to melt.

I smiled. "Good. I had to hurt you a bit to make it perfect, so it had better have been the best."

"But the party made up for the hurt and then some." he smiled.

"And then some." I agreed.

**Heyy! Thanks to all reviewers! I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update for such a long time but today I was at MASQ and I was on vacation for a weeks, but now I'm back, so I'll be writing every week for you guys like normal again. I am going to the Mini Enrichment thing at Carleton next week, so if any of you canadians are going there too to the course called 'from nosferatu to count chocula' then I'm Kirsten, the girl with the colourful hair wrap and brown hair ;)**


	29. Shit Happens

**So, I am updating pretty early this week, in five days (five or is it six?) instead of actual week, seven days. I just really wanted to write something and figured I'd do another chappie for this. I'm moving this story right along though, I'm trying to finish it withing 10-15 more chapters, so I can start a new one, which would be under misc and would be just a random fun one (you should check it and my other ones out if you haven't already!) but yeah. Also** CHECK THE POLL ON MY PAGE**! I really need your opinions as my readers so it'd be great if you could just pop over and take it for me! And noe, onto the story!**

July 2nd. 22 weeks pregnant.

Finally, school is over. Completely and totally finished, until next year, that is. I lay down by the pool on a reclining plastic chair while Dimitri and Vik swam laps and raced against each other. I was timing.

"Vik wins again!" I smiled.

"I think this is rigged." Dimitri pouted, his arms folded across the deck, his head resting on them.

"How so?" I asked in amusement.

"You're girls. You have each other's backs. You're always going to say she won." he turned and swam under the surface.

"And I don't have his?" I asked Vik.

She grinned. "That's Dimitri for ya. Bipolar, I swear he is. I haven't been able to convince mum to get him tested yet but just you wait."

There was a giant splash as Dimitri broke the surface and went a foot into the air. "I have an idea so that you definately can't cheat!" he crowed. "We'll go as fast as we can from one end to the other, but seperately, and we'd get our scores right after we swam and I'd be first, so that you couldn't cheat."

_Well, we'll humor him. _"Alright. Get ready." he got into position, feet braced against the side, one arm in front of him. "Get set. Go!"

He swam the length of the pool -18 feet- in 14 seconds. Not bad. He moved off to the side, but not before making sure that he got his time.

"Vik?" she got ready. "Go!" she swam even faster, besting her brother by three seconds.

"Well, if that doesn't convince you sweetheart, nothing will." I said to him.

He gave a pout and then grinned. "Well, we'll just have to find something to do that'll make me feel _much _better." he wiggled his eyebrows.

When he walked out of the pool my eyes were fixed on his six pack. Sleek muscles, glistening in the sunlight, water dripping down... well that was enough to make any girl light headed. His dark hair stuck to his face, and the white towel contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin. I looked up to see him staring right back at me. I blushed. Even when you were as close as you could get, I still got embarassed by the stupidest things.

_Well if that doesn't scare him off..._ I shook myself. I'd been through this before. He wasn't going to leave me. He'd had plenty of opportunities for it, and never had. He was a true friend, and boyfriend. And that's what you need. Not just a boyfriend, but a friend.

" 'C'm'ere Rose!" Gav yelled around a mouthful of food. "Lunch's 'most gone!"

"Charming." I muttered. "Absolutely charming."

I hurried inside and grabbed a bowl and spooned myself some lasagna. They'd made my favourite today, lasagna and garlic bread. No healthly shit, no veggie shit. Just me and my garlic, and my meatlovers lasagna.

Every bite was heaven and I moaned. "This... is... the best... lasagna...ever..." I mumbled to Olena.

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it dear."

Dimitri plopped down beside me and put his arm around me. "I'm still feeling pretty bad about myself after that whole swim thing. You sure you don't want to, say, go bowling, to make me feel better?" he said into my ear.

I grinned. "How can I say no to that?"

"You can't." he grinned. "What about going tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

"Promise?" he held his pinky finger out.

My first thought was: _That's no fucking pinky!_ But I shook it off. Just because my fingers were strangely skinny didn't mean that his were abnormal. It meant that mine were. I shook my brown hair out of my eyes and in doing so, shook some lasagna onto my new aqua tank. I sighed, knowing there was no use in freaking out.

"Promise."

He laughed, and I hit him. Hey, all's fair in love and war... right?

A crash came from the kitchen and Dimitri and I pt our plates on the coffee table in front of us, running up two stairs, turning right, and coming into the kitchen. All over the granite countertop were little broken bits of what looked like fine chine plate. Gav was on the floor, clutching a bloody nose. Illarion was standing above him, with the skin on his knuckles split and bleeding.

"What the fuck is this?" I snapped. My hands went right to my mouth when I realized what I'd just said.

"Rose is right. What _is_ this?" Olena barked.

Both of them looked furious. They obviously were too mad to feel sorry. Gav stood up angrily and pushed Illarion, which sent fists flying again. Dimitri had to pull them off each other, since no other men were home. Vik kicked Illarion inn the balls to get him to stop and Sonya helped keep him stopped.

"What. Happened." Olena said through her teeth. She obviously didn't like the fighting. Her fists were clenched and the red shirt was just adding to the redness of her face.

"He tricked Jazz into cheating on me. Said I didn't love her anymore. That I'd done the same to her. She did it out of anger." Gavriil spat.

My eyes widened and I rounded on Illarion. "Did you think that you had the right to meddle with that? What the _fuck_ has gotten into you!" I shouted. "Do you know how many people you've hurt?"

"One that doesn't matter and one that will get over it." Illarion growled. He wrenched his arms free of Dimitri's grasp. "Jazz likes me now Gavriil. She's mine."

"Like hell she is!" Gav thrashed as he tried to get into a good position to hit Illaion.

"Get. Out. _Now._" Dimitri pointed at the front door.

Illarion sneered and turned, and stormed out, his brown hair the last thing that I saw before the door slammed shut.

"Well, that was quite productive. At least we no longer need to clean this dish anymore." Sonya laughed.

Olena scowled. "Oh yes, definately a bonus."

**Ooh what's going to happen next? The hell if I know... writing whatever comes to mind right now. But, whatever. =P Review and thanks for reviewing people who reviewed! and, CHECK THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**


	30. Uneventful? Yeah right

July 10. 23 weeks pregnant.

"...and Illarion lied to her about Gavriil cheating on her, and Jazz was so upset, and Illarion took advantage of that, and they... well let's just say she can never get back what she lost." I sighed. I picked at the petals on the wildflower, gazing down the green hill, into the lake, silvery in the sun. I leant back against the old willow.

"Well, I'm sure Illarion feels just horrible." Liss assured, patting my shoulder from the branch she sat in.

"But, he doesn't Liss. Not even a bit. I saw him bragging about it with Stan and Jessie. He's just sick Liss. He has no concience. I swear, he dreams about raping girls at night, and he's tried more then once." I threw the stalk and it was caught by the wind.

"You don't know any of that. Those are just possibilities. I could do that too, and you'd only be able to guess." she saw my horrified look and continued. "Rose, what I'm trying to say is that, Mstislav may not be all that bad. He may just be insecure and brought up a little differently."

"One, how can you say Illarion's first name, it's impossible, and two, how do you know that? He doesn't even feel bad for tricking her into giving him her virginity!" I waved my hands around and grabbed some grass, pulling it up by the roots and throwing it in my frustration.

"We will never know what goes on in his mind Rose, or why he did it, or if he's bad. We just need to move on for now, and try to comfort Jazz as best we can. She needs it right now. How would you like to be called a whore, because you had sex once?" She looked down at me with her jade green eyesn and I sighed.

"I hate when you're right." I groaned. "This all just sucks so much!" I lay down, anlooked up through the willow branches to the sky, which was blue and cloudless today. _How can it be so nice out when everything is so shitty?_

"I know. And you know what sucks the most? The fact that on september thirteenth your daughters are due. The fact that it'll hurt so bad. But, there's good too. I'm going to be the best aunt ever, even though we're not related." she grinned. "See, there's always some good in the bad, you just gotta find it."

I grinned back. "You're so wise Liss. I mean, you should become a nun, or a monk."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh _definately_ Rose. I'd be just _perfect _for that."

"It's a good thing you're not sarcastic, 'cuz that would be horrible." I mocked.

She laughed and laughed, and I laughed as well, and in the end we were crying. She was rolling unsteadily on her brahc, making the tree shake, and I wasn't altogether surprised when she tumbled from the tree, landing on the hard ground, and getting a huge grass stain along her ass. That just made me laugh even harder.

In the end, I was clutching my sides, and trying to stop laughing because it was hurting so much. "That...was...too...funny..." I wheezed in between laughs.

She lay still for a moment, and groaned. "Oww..."

That made me laugh again. "St...stop that... it hurts... to laugh..." I tried to think of something horrible sad but each image made me laugh.

"Dead puppies." Lissa chanted to herself.

I giggled, and then a horrible image came to me. Both my girls, mangled and ruined, full of disease and sickness. Their eyes were sunken, and their skin bloody and uneven, black in some places, red in others. "No!" I screamed.

Liss stopped laughing instantly. "Rose? Rose what's wrong?"

I wrapped my arms around my knees, sitting up in the process. I rocked back and forth, muttering. "My girls, my baby girls. My precious little ones..."

"What did you see? What happened Rose? Rose talk to me?" he kneeled in front of me panicking visibly.

"My girls.. mangled... my poor little girls..." I muttered again. Everything was losing focus, and the world went black.

**Duh duh duh! Hate me? Love me? Well, please review and tell me all of your thoughts! XD Cliffies, hate when others use 'em and love when I do, hyppocritical but whatever. Please review!**


	31. Never fear! The hospital is here!

**Hey people! So, I know its been like, two weeks since I've updated but I've been really depressed and didn't really feel like writing... but now I'm back, and will be updating regularly again. I've got this new fic up right now. It's called Don't Say No. It's origional, and people seem to like it, and it'd be cool if you guys went and checked it out. There are more that you guys could check out too, cuz I have 8... 9? somewhere around that many stories right now. Hogwarts Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted is on pause, just until I can get the scheduals organized for them, and that takes forever! So please, bear with me! and Ya, here's the story.**

June 12. 23 weeks pregnant.

My eyelids felt sticky, and heavy as I tried to blink. The light was blinding, and I had to close my eyes again, but I tried to make noise. My throat felt sticky as well, and dry, and it tasted like old food. I felt not-so-soft sheets around me, and I was propped up against a hard and lumpy pillow. I was wearing something that was not covering my back, and felt almost like a... hospital dress?

"Di... Dimi... meh... c'mere wh'ever y'are.." I mumbled weakly, as I tried my best to reach over to the person snoring to my right. I found a cotton shirt, and then jeans, and I started feeling my way up the shirt. Yes, I was feeling them up, technically, but not in a kinky way. I felt soft, silky hair on broad shoulders, and I squinted my right eye open an inch and could make out the shape of Dimitri. I closed my eyes again, and kept on with my roaming to his face.

_Okay so maybe this is a little kinky... but... whatever._ I finally felt his chin, and then his lips with my fingers and tried to pull my hands back to slap him awake, and couldn't, so I pinched him on the cheek instead.

"Wha...?" I opened my eyes, and they began adjusting better to the light. He realized what had woken him up and I smiled weakly. "Oh Roza I was so worried!" I took my hand and kissed it, and then proceeded to kiss my lips softly.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. I tried pushing myself up, but still couldn't. My throat felt all papery. "And can I have some water?" I asked. He handed me a jug from the bedside and poured me some water, and i gulped it down.

"I know that you and Lissa were talking and then you blacked out, and that's basically all I know." he answered.

I looked around the bland room. The window was on the right side, letting in alot of sunlight, and there was a chair, the was being used by Dimitri, and the walls were a plain white, and so were the covers, and really, everything else. The room was tiny. There was just enough room to walk around the foot of the bed, to the left side of it, and the open the door.

"Well, that's more then I know." I stated. My stomach grumbled and I put a hand to eyes widened and I looked at him. "Are they okay?"

"Don't worry, they're fine. You should probably get something to eat." he got up and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I sighed.

"What is this? The third time I've been here since my girls were concieved?" I asked the cieling. I looked at the window, and how it was wide open, so that anybody could get in... or out.

_We'll just go on a little field trip girls._ I grinned. I got up, my legs shaking uncontrollably. I sat back down. I tried gettting up really slowly, getting used to my weight again. I took one step, and another, and I got the the window. I looked out, and the roof was almost flat; perfect for hooligans to walk on.

I brought the chair over, and stepped on to it, and then stepped on the roof, so I wouldn't have to hoist myself up. I walked down a little bit, and stopped before I got to the next window. I sat down, thankfully, and looked down the four or five stories to where the ground was.

"Isn't this pretty?" I murmured to the girls. I rubbed my stomach, where it was getting big, and just whispered to them for what seemed like forever. _Let's just hope that Gav and Illarion will have their problemes resolved when we get out of here._ I heard a bang, coming from my room.

"Rose?" Dimitri called. I smiled and called back to him.

"Out here!"

"Out what?" he stuck his head out the window and saw me, and he grinned. "How's the weather out there?" he mock called.

I looked about me, and my hair was blown into my face. I spat it out and turned back. "Windy." I called back.

He hoisted himself onto the roof and walked over to join me. "We'll probably get in trouble for this, you know that right?"

"Yeah, so what? I want to have some fun now and again since all this shit is happening _all the time_. I mean, this much horrid stuff just doesn't all happen to one person. It's just, not possible. I mean, what could I possibly have done to deserve it? It can't be karma, I have done some bads things, but not this many... " I sighed. "Whatever though... how's Liss?"

"She's good I guess, really shaken up. She's really worried. When she brought you in on monday, none of us were sure what was happening." he looked out to the horizon.

"You say that as if it's not still monday." I laughed.

"It's not." he said seriously.

"What?" I wasn't getting it.

"Rose, it's wednesday." his dark brown eyes bore into mine.

I took three deep breaths and calmed myself. "Okay. I was out for two days. No big deal."

"Rose... maybe we should go inside..." he grabbed my arm lightly. I just nodded and let him lead me back.

When I was situated in my bed the door opened to reveal a distraught Lissa. "Rose!" she cried and threw herself into my arms.

"Hey Liss."I smiled up at her.

"I'm, so glad you're okay!" she smiled.

"Me too Lissa, me too." Dimitri said, holding my hand.

**And, done. Tada! This is taking longer then I planned to end it, so please give me event ideas! I'm all out! there's not that much excitement in somebody's life! But thanks for reviewing guys, and please REVIEW!**


	32. If I can sleep

June 14. 23 weeks pregnant.

"Out of the hospital. Again." I mutterd. "Really. I should start collecting the bracelets from it. I mean, I would have enough plastic to make myself a water bottle."

"And just think! You'll be back here again in september!" Lissa laughed.

I faked trying to hit her and she just laughed again. We were in the car, again. On the way home. Again. And Guess where we were leaving. Again. You guessed it. The hospital. _I fucking hate the hospital. I mean, I might as well have my own room. I'm there almost as much as I'm at Dimitri's house. They should put a 'welcome back Rose' sign at the front. It would be used quite regularly. And it would make all the other Roses happy too._

Dimitri looked at me while we were stopped at a red light and smiled. "But next time you're at the hospital it'll be for the girls. Hopefully." he took my hand and squeezed it , and then made the car go forwards when the light turned green.

"Gee. That's comforting. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No problem my Roza." he grinned at me.

We got home, and I ran, or I guess hobbled, up to my room as fast as I could and flopped down on my bed, breathing in the homey scent. It was so nice after the stinging smell of hospital and the alcohol, the anteceptic. All of it. These sheets just smelled clean, not we-spray-your-sheets-with-rubbing-alcohol-every-thirty-minutes clean. I mean, that smell really started to give you a headache after awhile.

My cell buzzed in my pocket and I took it out.

**_Hey Rose. How're you doing?_**

It was Adrian. I was still quite angry with him.. but sometimes it's hard staying angry with someone you've spent so much time with. I groaned and typed a very curt response.

**_Fine._**

_Try and make a response out of that! _I thought. My cell buzzed again, after I'd settled down for a nap. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore it. It buzzed again. I groaned again and picked it up.

**_That's good. I was worried. I heard from Mason. How are the girls doing?_**

_Fuck boy shut up!_ I thought again while typing my response. I made it even less respondable then the last one.

**_Fine_**.

I know. Creative. Really. I'm just switching it up aren't I? I lay back down again, and put my arm over my eyes, so that it was as if it was dark, and I started to sleep. I started dozing.. dozing... almost there...

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Fuck! Shut up Ivashkov!" I snapped at my poor cell.

**_That's good. We wouldn't want them to get hurt. Or be sick. Or anything like that. _**

_But right now any of that happening to you would be most _fucking _welcome! _I picked up my phone and did the thing that I should have right at the beginning. I pressed the power button.

I lay back again, putting the covers over me, my arm over my eyes, my cell off. It was completely quiet. Really nicely quiet. _Finally._ I drifted off, not quite sleeping, but not quite awake either. I just needed to drift off a little more and then I'd be fully asleep.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIING! BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!_ The phone chirped from down the hall.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I shouted. "Really?" I got up and walked to the phone. I heard someone call that it was for me and called back that i had it. I grabbed the phone and growled, "Hello?"

"Oh hi Rose." Adrian answered.

_Fucking really?_ I snapped inwardly.

"What is it Adrian?" I snapped.

"Well you stopped answering so I called." He said.

_Can he not take a hint? I mean, is he brain dead and nobody told me?_

"Well I'm here now. WHat do you need to say?" I said.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he said.

"And I'm fine. Anything else?" I asked tiredly.

"Well not really but-"

"Bye Ivashkov." I hung up. "If you call back I'll murder you. I promise." I growled at the phone as an afterthought.

I walked back to my room. I lay down. I covered my eyes with my arm. I curled up under the covers. I drifted off. I finally got to the 'sleep' point and started dreaming. It was a pleasant dream, about lolipops and unicorns. Just kidding!

_I walked down the hall and there was a-_

"Rose! Can you come down here for a second!" shouted Viktoria.

I swear I almost threw something. I breathed in, and out, and counted to ten. I got up calmly and walked down to Viktoria. _This better be good._ I thought.

She came and held up two dresses. "Which one is cuter?" she asked.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ She first held up a red dress that was short, and tight, and a v-neck up to herself. Then, she held up a black, flowy, strapless up to herself.

"Um. The black one." I sighed. "Is that all you needed?"

She threw her arms around my neck and smiled. "Yep. Thanks Rose! You're a life saver!"

I started to walk upstairs and stopped myself. _When you get up there, another person is just going to call you back down again Rose. Stay down here._

I went and sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I started to doze, and thenI fell into a deep sleep.

_"Rose."_

_A voice whispered to me. I looked around the foggy place, not seeing anybody. _

_"Rose. Wake up."_

My eyes popped open. Dimitri was standing over me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5 why?"

_Wow. I got ten minutes of sleep. _

"No reason." I mutterd.

** Kay so I'm going to end this next chapter, so please review these last times! And thanks for reviewing guys!**


	33. Why?

Chapter 35:

August 23rd. 33 weeks pregnant.

I was walking downstairs, at around ten thirty at night, just minding my own buisness, just going to grap a snack, and then my water broke. "Ah!"

_Shit._ I thought. I looked upstairs and figured the others wouldn't care if I woke them up, since this was sort of important, and I yelled up to them, "Guys! I think my water broke!" I heard stomping and Dimitri was at the head of the stairs within thirty seconds. He grabbed the keys to the car off the counter and didn't wait for his mother.

"What about-"

"She can meet us there." Dimitri cut me off.

There was a pressure that was quite painful, in my lower half, and I sucked in a breath sharply. Dimitri situated me in the car and started it, and sped down the roads, barely staying within the speed limits.

When we got to the hospital we were welcomed with smiles, and calls of 'Rose!' until they saw that I was having contractions. The rest of the birthing blurred, and the only thing that woke me out of the stupor was the sharp prick of a needle and then the blissfulness of some of the pain leaving.

"She's crowning!" the doctor yelled. I didn't know who he was, and I was wondering where Doc was. I didn't think about what 'she's crowning' meant.

Finally, one girl was out. She was cleaned and they held on to her until the other came out shortly after. They handed me the first one, who I named Eowynne-Viridienna Isadora Hathaway Belikov. It just suited her more then Alara-Mae Rosemary Hathaway-Belikov. I woke up a little at this time. I was exausted. I'd been in labour for 12 hours apparently. My little girl cried a little, but quieted, after sitting in my arms for awhile.

A nurse came over, looking grave. She said something, and it made the blood rush loudly in my ears.

"Your other daughter is dead. She got all your disease out, and it overcame her, she lived for about ten seconds. Her lungs were destroyed. We couldn't revive her."

_She.. she can't be. Not my little Lara. No... my little girl... my baby. _"You should've tried to revive her!" I yelled, knowing it was useless. "You should've saved her!"

"Miss there was nothing we could-" the nurse said.

"Yes there was! There must've been... she... she can't be dead." I quieted down. I started shaking, with my little Wynnie in my arms. I realized I was sobbing. I cradled Wynnie close, being careful because she was so fragile. Dimitri had tears leaking down his face too. I realized Olena was in the room, and she was crying silently too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The day of the funeral was bright and sunny. The birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But I was angry. Why was everything so happy, when we were all so miserable? It wasn't fair. One little life, put out before it even began. I looked at the tombstone, carved in looping print.

_Alara-Mae Rosemary Hathaway-Belikov_

_August 23__rd__ 2011- August 24__th__ 2011_

_A heroine, before she had even truly lived. She will be missed._

I looked away, my sight blurring with tears. I walked over and put white Lillies on her gravestone, and walked away, taking Wynnie from Dimitri. She had a little bit of dark hair and she had blue eyes, that were already starting to darken.

We all walked away, in silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I walked down the hill, to where Alara's grave was. I dropped the white lillies on her stone, just like I did every year on this day. I looked down at six-year-old Wynnie, with her dark hair that waved down to mid-back, and brown eyes that were so deep. She looked confused.

"Who's grave is this mommy?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'll tell you when you're older Wynnie. Let's just say, she was someone very close to us all."

**And that's the end of this fanfiction story! Thank you to all who reviewed and read this, and please review one last time! **


End file.
